BlackXWhite
by Anastasya Debbie
Summary: Naru yang dipenjara diselamatkan Count Sasuke yang membelinya. Naru dijadikan pelayan pribadi, tapi Count Sasuke menganggapnya lebih? Sasunaru. Writer's block!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya oom Kishi..... sayang ya? Kalau milikku, Naruto dah jadi manga shoujo tuh.....

**Rating :** M karena yah..........

**Warning :** Alternative world. Antara yaoi ato tidak. Sasunaru. Tapi, Naru jadi cewe..... Lime!!!

**Summary :** Naruto ditangkap dalam sebuah sel dan Count Sasuke menyelamatkannya dengan membelinya dari sang penjaga penjara!!!

**A/N :** Lemon pertamaku!! Gak bisa parah banget..... Akunya gak tega sie..... Kali ini cuma butuh 2 hari!! Yay me!!!

* * *

_Ketika cinta yang bicara....._

_Batas batas hilang, karena hanya perasaan yang bermain...._

_Ketika cinta yang bicara....._

_Segalanya jadi mungkin........_

_

* * *

  
_

"Tangkap dia!!"

Drap drap drap drap drap

"Hosh… hosh…. Sial…", gadis itu berhenti sebentar di balik gang sempit. Ia dikejar oleh sekumpulan prajurit laknat itu!! Rambut pirangnya panjang keriting dan tergerai panjang menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Matanya yang biru jernih dikerjap-kerjapkannya untuk mengusir bulir bulir keringatnya yang mulai mengalir memasuki matanya.

Wangi rempah rempah masih tercium kuat dari tubuhnya. Daun mint dan rempah rempah lainnya. Ia belum selesai berdandan!! Baru saja ia selesai memercikkan parfum dari daun mint dan bunga jeruk yang ia terima dari Kiba, laki laki yang telah mencintainya selama ini dan terus mengejar dirinya dengan cara cara dan semangat yang menjengkelkan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mencintai Kiba. Tidak pernah. Tapi, Kiba adalah satu satunya alasan ia dan rombongannya masih bisa tinggal di lingkungan ini. Ia adalah kepala polisi di lingkungan ini. Setidaknya, anak buah Kiba tidak pernah mengejar dan menangkap rombongannya..... sampai hari ini. Ia sudah 2-3 kali menabrak stand rempah rempah para pedagang!! Duh…. maafkan saya karena telah membuang buang makanan….

"Kau tertangkap, manis…"

"!!!"

* * *

"Jadi, mana penjara itu?", Tanya seorang pemuda tampan dan gagah tegas. Mata obsidiannya dingin dan angkuh. Kulit putihnya sempurna, wajahnya tampan luar biasa. Sosoknya yang misterius, aura gelapnya inilah yang telah menambah populasi gadis gadis muda beserta keluarganya yang pindah ke kota ini. Siapa yang tidak menginginkannya? Usianya masih tergolong belia, 25 tahun. Walaupun begitu, ia sudah menikmati pangkat yang tinggi, jendral angkatan darat. Selain pangkat tingginya di militer, ia adalah seorang count.

Coba, perempuan mana yang tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pemuda ini? Sayang, sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah melirik seorangpun gadis gadis bangsawan yang telah ditawarkan untuknya. Apalagi gadis gadis rakyat jelata? Penjaga penjara tua yang ditanyainya tersenyum. Merupakan sebuah kehormatan dapat berhubungan dengan pemuda ini.

"Maksud anda penjara para gipsi yang telah ditangkap tadi pagi? Para penyihir itu? Ada dibawah sini, tuan. Mari saya antarkan.", jawabnya sopan. Tubuhnya telah bungkuk, namun ia masih gagah. Ia berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga penjara yang dingin itu. Makin lama, suhu disekitar mereka semakin membekukan. Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah bilik penjara yang berisi puluhan orang orang yang kotor dengan tanah dan debu.

Mata pemuda itu terpaku pada suatu titik. Ia menatap seorang gadis yang meringkuk di sudut ruang. Rambutnya pirang dan ikal, matanya biru. Tidak pernah ada orang gipsi seperti ini. Tampaknya sang penjaga penjara tersebut menyadari alasan diamnya jendral tersebut. Ya…. Usianya yang sudah senja tidak hanya menandakan betapa tua dan jeleknya ia sekarang, namun juga kekayaan akan pengalaman hidup.

"Gadis itu, tuan? Gadis seperti itu amat langka. Ibunya adalah wanita gipsi pada umumnya, namun konon ayahnya adalah seorang perompak. Mata dan rambutnya ia warisi dari ayahnya. Tuan tertarik padanya?", sang penjaga penjara menatap jendral muda tersebut.

"…..", sang jendral tidak dapat bicara apa apa. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan mata dingin dan angkuhnya. Sang penjaga penjara itu mengajak jendral itu kesuatu sudut yang agak jauh dari sel penjara tersebut.

"Begini Count Sasuke, saya pikir tuan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Yang pemberontak dan tak berguna akan dieksekusi, sedangkan yang kuat dan penurut akan dijual menjadi budak. Yang perempuan serta cantik, akan dijual ke rumah rumah prostitusi. Ini semua demi 'kepentingan negara'. Tapi…. Gadis itu…. Mungkin nasibnya akan jauh lebih baik dalam pengawasan anda. Ya…. Anda tahu…", bisik sang penjaga penjara tersebut.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia menatap gadis disudut sel penjara tersebut. "Berapa?", tanyanya dingin. "25 gold, tuan.", jawab sang penjaga penjara. Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan koin koin emas. Ia menyerahkan koin koin tersebut pada sang penjaga penjara. "Siapa namamu?", tanya Sasuke. "Jiraiya, tuan."

* * *

Gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya takjub. Rumah yang luar biasa!! Gadis itu tahu ia dijual. Semua gadis gipsi yang tertangkap akibat tuduhan bekerja sama dengan perompak bernasib sama.

" BERDIRI!!"

!!!!!

Gadis itu kaget. Ia nyaris saja jatuh dari tempat depannya berdiri seorang pelayan yang lebih pendek dari gadis itu. Membuat ia sadar, ia sebenarnya amat kotor. Pelayan itu mencengkram wajah gadis itu dan memperhatikannya. Apa apaan pelayan ini?!! Ingin sekali rasanya menonjok pelayan mungil didepannya. Rambut pelayan itu merah dan digelung keatas. "Hmm…..Hmm….. Lumayan juga….. Tuan Sasuke cukup pintar memilih…. Siapa namamu?", tanya sang pelayan itu. Kasar, tentu saja.

"Na…. Naruto…. ", jawabnya lirih. "Hmmmm…. Namaku Tayuya. Aku adalah kepala pelayan disini. Tenang saja, kita akan sering sering bertemu.", Serunya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada wajah Naruto. Naruto sebal sekali pada pelayan ini. Memang begitu seharusnya errr…. Tayuya ini memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini atau memang begini tabiat kepala pelayan itu?

Tayuya menepukkan tangannya kuat kuat. Beberapa pelayan lainnya berjalan terpogoh pogoh mendatanginya dan berbaris. "Mandikan dia. Dandani dan pilihkan pakaian yang pantas! Tidak mungkin kan, tuan Sasuke 'menghampiri' seorang gadis dengan penampilan sedekil ini?", katanya sambil berlalu. Naruto heran. Menghampiri? Maksud? Setelah Tayuya menutup pintu ruangan itu, gadis gadis pelayan tersebut segera bergerak cepat.

Mereka memegang tangan Naruto dan menggiringnya ke kamar mandi. Mereka mempreteli pakaian Naruto-dengan protes yang kuat, tentu. Naruto tidak mungkin tidak malu, kan?-dan menceburkannya ke dalam sebuah bathub air hangat yang airnya beraroma bunga Lili. Mereka memakaikan sebuah gaun yang manis pada Naruto. Sederhana, namun berkesan manis dan cantik.

Mereka memakaikan parfum, membedaki wajah kecoklatan Naruto, memakaikan perona bibir, dan menyisir rambutnya. Tentu saja, hasilnya mengagumkan. Tidak pernah ada, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah ada, gadis secantik itu terlihat oleh mata para pelayan tersebut.

"Wah….. Cantiknya… Count Sasuke memang pintar memilih…", kagum salah seorang pelayan tersebut. Count Sasuke. Sebelumnya Naruto pernah mendengar nama itu. Tayuya juga menyebutkannya. Diakah orang yang menjadi tuanku sekarang? Orang itu pasti aneh…. Pelayan kok didandani seperti ini? Naruto pasrah. Bagaimanapun, pasti lebih baik daripada ia harus menyerahkan nyawanya di tiang gantungan, bukan?

Pelayan pelayan tersebut mengantarkannya kedalam sebuah ruangan yang megah dan luas, kemudian mereka meninggalkan Naruto didalam kamar tersebut. Naruto bingung akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia duduk perlahan diatas sebuah ranjang lembut nan mewah. Rangkanya terbuat dari kayu jati dan emas. Naruto menggoyang goyangkan kakinya sambil menikmati keindahan ruangan tersebut dan kecantikannya sendiri. Ia bersenandung pelan.

KREAAK!!

Naruto kaget. Ia nyaris melompat mendengar suara pintu tersebut. Ia melihat seorang pemuda luar biasa tampan di depan pintu tersebut. Wajah Naruto memerah. Diakah Count Sasuke, tuannya yang baru? Sasuke hanya mengenakan jubah tidur. Wajar, bagaimanapun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22:00. Sasuke diam disitu. Terpaku. Matanya melotot tak percaya pada sosok gadis diatas ranjangnya tersebut. Inikah gadis yang tadi pagi?

Sasuke tersenyum tiba tiba. Membuat terkejut gadis itu. Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan menguncinya. Naruto hanya terdiam terpana melihat pemuda tampan tersebut. Padahal, kalau ia dalam kondisi normal, mungkin ia akan langsung menghantam kepala pemuda itu dengan buku tebal disisi ranjang itu dan kabur dari jendela. Tampan itu memang kutukan.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju Naruto. Naruto yang melamun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ya Tuhan, tampan sekali….. , itu suara hati Naruto.

Senyum licik Sasuke tak diperhatikan Naruto. Begitu ia sadar dari lamunannya, ia sudah berada pada posisi yang sangat 'tidak menyenangkan'. Kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah dicengkram oleh Sasuke. Tubuhnya rebah diatas ranjang. "Kau manis sekali. Tak kusangka ada seorang gipsi seperti ini…", bisiknya lembut di telinga Naruto. Naruto shock berat. Mukanya pucat sekali. "Le…. Lepaskan aku!!", teriaknya memberontak. Ia segera menendang tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari dirinya. Ia berhasil. Sasuke tentu tidak pernah menyangka ada gadis sekuat itu. Naruto berusaha lari, tapi pintu ruangan tersebut telah dikunci.

Sasuke bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. "Kau tidak bisa lari….", bisiknya lagi. Ukh….. Sial…..

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto sebal melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak marah? Count satu ini mempermainkan dirinya!! Kalau saja kalian para pembaca merasakannya!! GROAAAAARRRR!!! Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali menghajar laki laki tampan didepannya ini!!!

"Kamu tidak berpikir bahwa aku benar benar akan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak padamu kan?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "….", Naruto diam saja. Dari air mukanya, dapat terlihat bahwa ia benar benar marah. Sial!!! Rugi aku memujinya tampan!!!!

"Mulai hari ini, kamu adalah pelayan pribadiku. Kamu tidak usah mengurus rumah, ataupun makanan. Tugasmu hanya mengurus berbagai keperluanku. Ruanganmu ada disebelah ruanganku. Mengerti?", Sasuke tiba tiba menjadi serius, membawa Naruto menjadi serius juga. "Ya. Saya mengerti."

* * *

Naruto hanya dapat menunduk dengan wajah merah. Masa mengurus keperluan pribadi juga termasuk hal seperti ini? Ia bersandar di sudut ruang tersebut dan sebisa mungkin tidak melihat kedepan. "Hn… Tampaknya kamu amat menyukai sudut ruangan ya?", kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik. Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam saja mengingat masa kecilnya yang pahit-manis….

**Flashback:**

"_Pergi kau!! Dasar penyihir!!! Rombonganmu lebih buruk dari rombongan penyihir yang sebelumnya!!!"_

"_Dasar rendah!! Ibumu hanya seorang pelacur!!"_

_Anak anak tersebut melempari Naruto dengan batu. Naruto hanya dapat menangis dan merintih. Sesakit apapun tubuhnya, saat ini hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Ia memang berbeda dari anak gipsi lainnya. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru. Selain itu, dari kecil ayahnya entah ada dimana._

_Banyak yang bilang, ayahnya adalah sang perompak legendaris, Namikaze Minato. Seorang perompak yang amat kuat, dan dibenci masyarakat. Karena itulah orang orang yang tidak mengenal Uzumaki Kushina dengan baik, akan beranggapan bahwa ibunda Naruto adalah seorang pelacur dari perompak tersebut._

_Rombongan Naruto setidaknya tidak pernah memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu. Rombongan mereka memang terkenal karena mereka memang satu satunya golongan masyarakat yang ramah dan bergaul akrab dengan para perompak. Lahirnya Naruto membuktikan hal itu._

_Dengan sisa kekuatannya yang telah nyaris hilang akibat tangis dan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia berusaha bangkit dan berseru lirih :_

"_I… Ibuku adalah orang yang baik!! Ia bukan pelacur!!",serunya nyaris menangis._

"_Kh!! Kau pikir, siapa kau hingga beranimengatakan hal seperti itu pada kami hah?!!"_

_Anak anak tersebut memukuli Naruto lagi. Naruto hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang lemah. Tidak seharusnya ia dapat melawan mereka. Naruto bahkan tidak mengenal mereka. Para penduduk setempat dilokasi mereka berpindah pindah selalu memperlakukan mereka dengan buruk. Tak jarang juga ada yang menangkap mereka._

_Tapi, Naruto diperlakukan dengan lebih buruk daripada yang lain.... Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan, berdiri dengan kakinya yang bagai ranting kering. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan....._

_BUGH!!_

"_.....", Naruto terdiam. Anak anak lain terdiam dan melotot tidak percaya pada sesosok kecil tubuh yang tersungkur ditanah sekarang. Anaka yang memukul Naruto tadi, roboh...._

"_KYAAA!!!"_

"_O,… Oi! Kau tak apa apa?"_

"_Dasar penyihir!!! Barbar!! Lihat saja kelakuannya!! Gambaran ayahnya, si perompak kejam itu!!"_

"_Li..... Lihat saja nanti!!! Kau... akan menyesal nanti!!"_

_Anak anak tersebut lari dan membawa temannya yang tersungkur di tanah. Naruto terdiam tak percaya. Ia menatap tangannya. .......Angin berdesir lembut......._

"_Anakmu telah melukai anakku!!"_

"_Pernahkah kau mengajari anakmu sopan santun?! Sudah baik kami mau membiarkan rombongan kalian tinggal disini!!"_

"_Bawa keluar dia!! Agar dia rasakan hukuman dari kami!!"_

"_Tu.... Tuan, nyonya, tolong anda jangan begitu... Di-.... dia pasti punya alasannya sendiri...."_

"_Alasan apa yang dimiliki olehnya hingga ia dapat memukul anakku yang herharga!??! Harap anda sadar ya! Anda itu hanyalah seorang gipsi!! Begitu juga dengan anak anda!! Bisa saja kami melaporkan pada pemerintah kejadian ini agar kalian ditangkap!!"_

_Sepasang tangan kecil bergetar hebat. Airmatanya berderai, dan matanya ia pejamkan kuat kuat. Tangannya yang rapuh ia tekankan pada telinganya sekuat mungkin. Ia tidak mau melihat, ia tidak mau mendengar. Ini semua perbuatanku.... semuanya akibat aku..._

_Lamtai kereta malam hari itu sedingin es. Apalagi dipojok ruangan itu, diantara tumpukan tinggi keranjang keranjang jeruk ibunda. Namun, ia tidak berani beranjak dari situ. Takut, ya, takut. Takut kalau para manusia menangkapnya. Bagaimanapun, ia penyihir kan? _

_Biarlah, biar kegelapan menelanku. Biarlah aku disini dan tidak pernah kembali. Itu hukuman yang tepat. Ya, itu hukuman yang pantas. Bagi penyihir sepertiku, bagi anak perompak yang lahir tanpa harga diri. _

_Sreek...._

_Naruto menoleh lemah kearah barat. Disitu berdiri ibundanya tercinta. Matanya penuh kekhawatiran walau senyumnya mengembang lembut. 3 atau 4 dari keranjang keranjang disitu telah disingkirkannya. _

"_Mereka sudah pergi sayang, jangan khawatir...", katanya lembut. Naruto menatap wanita yang sudah melahirkan serta membesarkannya ini. Rambut merah yang digelungnya berantakan. Beberapa helai rambut jatuh disisi wajahnya. Kushina mengelus pipi anaknya pelan. _

'_..... Kamu tidak mau cerita? Tidak apa apa. Bunda percaya padamu. Yang penting, ayo kita makan ya?", katanya sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya ia julurkan pada Naruto. ".....", Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia membenamkan majahnya lebih dalam pada lututnya dan menggeser duduknya menghadap tembok yang dingin. _

"_..... Kalau begitu, biarkan ibunda duduk disini menemani kamu ya? Ibunda rindu sekali bercerita pada anak gadis bunda yang cantik ini....", serunya lembut. Ia duduk disisi Naruto. "Kamu tahu? Bintang itu sebenarnya adalah pintu. Setiap bintang berisi hal hal yang berbeda.... dan.... salah satunya berisi cerita tentang seorang pemuda. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru. Ia lembut dan penuh perhatian, tapi yang paling menarik tentangnya adalah impiannya yang besar....", katanya mulai bercerita._

_Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap ibunya. Ia selalu menyukai dongeng dongeng ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum menatapnya, dan ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ia ingin sekali menyelamatkan orang banyak. Karena itu, ia berlatih hingga suatu hari ia menjadi kuat. Ia mengumpulkan orang orang yang mau mengikutinya dan berlayar bersamanya. Dengan berlayar, ia dapat membasmi orang orang jahat di semua tempat._

_Ia tentu saja berhasil. Banyak orang orang kaya yang jahat ia bantai, dan orang orang jahat walau tidak kaya ia hakimi. Ia membantu para penduduk sekuat tenaga. Namun, suatu hari, seorang gubernur kaya yang korup mendengar cerita tentangnya dan takut. Untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, ia menyebarkan rumor rumor buruk tentang pemuda itu. Bahwa dia adalah seorang perompak yang kejam, dan akan mengambil pemuda pemuda sebagai buruh, dan gadis gadis akan mereka jual. Ia menanamkan benih kebencian akan pemuda itu pada para penduduk dan negara negara lain. Perlahan, pemuda itu dibenci. Ia dianggap sebagai orang yang jahat. Suatu hari, seorang gadis muda dari sebuah rombongan gipsi...."_

"_Gipsi? Orang orang kita?", potong Naruto tertarik. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar suara anaknya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "... ya. Ia jatuh sakit. Kebetulan, kapal pemuda itu sedang mendarat disitu. Ia datang melihat gadis itu. Tentu saja, rombongannya menahannya. _

_Mereka berusaha memukulnya agar ia tidak mendekat, namun anak buah sang pemuda menghalau mereka dan membukakan jalan bagi sang pemuda. Pemuda itu segera berhenti didepan gadis yang tergolek lemah itu. Ia menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya mengambil tumbuhan tumbuhan obat, dan ia meracik obat untuk gadis itu. Segera setelah ia meminum obat tersebut, sang gadis sembuh dan mulai bangkit serta berkata kata. Para orang orang gipsi itu terkejut dan menyambut kesembuhan gadis sekarat itu dengan pesta besar dan memperlakukan sang pemuda serta anak buahnya sebagai tamu kehormatan._

_Ketika pemuda itu akan pergi, para penduduk menghentikannya dan memohon padanya untuk menetap lebih lama. Ia menetap di rumah si gadis yang telah ia selamatkan. Perlahan lahan, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Dilangsungkan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang amat besar bagi mereka dan setelah 1 tahun, lahirlah seorang gadis kecil yang amat manis dan cantik sebagai buah cinta mereka. _

_Namun, suatu hari sang pemuda berangkat, kembali ke lautan luas. Istrinya menahannya, namun ia mengatakan bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan lebih banyak orang. Mendengar hal itu, sang istri mendesak agar ia dapat ikut berlayar. 'Tidak. Bagaimana dengan anak kita? Rawatlah dia dengan penuh kasih sayang. Biarkan ia tinggal bersamamu dan keluargamu. Laut terlalu kejam untukmu.', jawabnya._

_Akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan sang istri dan anaknya. Tanpa pernah kembali lagi. Sampai saat ini, kabar tentangnya tidak pernah diketahui.", akhirnya cerita Kushina selesai. "Bagaimana dengan anaknya? Bagaimana nasibnya?", tanya Naruto khawatir. Ibunya hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana nasibmu?"_

**End of flashback**

"Hoi"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Didepannya telah berdiri seorang pemuda tampan. Pemuda yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Sekujur tubuhnya basah. Tanpa sehelaipun benang melapisi tubuhnya. Ia mendesak Naruto disudut tempat Naruto berdiri. Kedua tangannya diletakkan disisi kepala Naruto.

Sebuah ciuman yang hangat menyambut kesadaran Naruto. Lidah pemuda itu mendesak dan mencari jalan masuk kedalam mulut Naruto. Setelah menjelajahi mulut mungil Naruto, tangannya bergerak perlahan kearah punggung Naruto. Dibukanya kancing gaun Naruto yang sederhana. Setelah membuka satu atau dua kancing, ia merobek gaun tersebut. Tali korset Naruto ia lepaskan, membuatnya melorot jatuh kebawah lantai. Sasuke tersenyum. Tangannya menyusuri tubuh Naruto. Bibirnya berpindah pada lehernya dan menggigit leher Naruto lembut. "A-....ah..... berhenti...", desah Naruto lemah. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Ia tidak dapat lagi melawan.

Tentu saja, kata kata itu tidak berarti apa apa bagi Sasuke. Setelah meninggalkan tanda yang cukup jelas di leher Naruto, ia menjatuhkan Naruto ke lantai. Ia menjilat daun telinga Naruto dan berbisik; "Tak kusangka kau tidak melawan...". Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang ketika bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif dimasuki oleh milik Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa pasrah akibat kelelahan ketika cairan mengalir kedalam tubuhnya.

Tangan Sasuke menyusuri seluruh tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto menggigil dan mendesah. Tampaknya malam ini akan jadi panjang.......

* * *

**A/N :** Gimana? Kayaknya bakal gw lanjutin yang ini... sori ya... gw hiatus.... Soalnya gw lagi sakit.... Bolak balik rumah sakit niech!!! Grrr.... keracunan makanan nie!!! (Menatap penuh dendam mama yang lagi nonton TV tanpa menyadari yang terjadi)


	2. Sasuke, a past, a promise

**Disclaimer :** Naruto.... punya....oom.... Kishi....... HUWAAAAA!!!! (Anastasya berlari sekencang mungkin dengan diiringi hujan rintik rintik)

**Pairing :** Sasunaru. Mereka tuh...... Romeo and Juliet di dunia komik....

**Rating :** Buat chap ini, T.

**Warning :** Alternative world. Lebi enak dibikin alternative world daripada real world.....

**A/N :** Maafkan saia!!! Limenya gak kerasa khan? Da kuduga.... Akunya gak tega...... Chap ini .pendek aku tahu. Sebagai gantinya, aku bakal berusaha buat ngeupdate lebi cepet! Oh ya, blakangan ini saia lagi cinta berat ma Twilight. Lagi niat maw baca lanjutannya nie.... Ada satu bagian yang kutiru sedikit dari Twilight. Tebak, bagian mana? Wkwkwk.... kyknya ga bakal qtemu. Adeku aja gak bisa....

* * *

Sasuke menatap langit malam yang gelap. Ia meletakkan gelas wine yang tadi diminumnya keatas meja beranda dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kursi lembut nan empuk disitu. Suhu saat itu membekukan tulang. Uap putih berhembus melalui hidungnya yang indah. Ia hanya memikirkan satu hal detik ini; gadis gipsi yang saat ini sedang tertidur diatas kasurnya.

Setiap malam Sasuke memang selalu menyempatkan diri menatap langit malam. Sejak kapan ya? Ah, Sasuke tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi. Yang pasti, sekarang ini kegiatan ini bagaikan narkoba bagi Sasuke. Dimanapun, kapanpun, Sasuke tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan ini.

Sasuke menenggak sedikit wine merah dari gelasnya untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian di kamar mandi tadi. Setiap sentuhan, setiap gerakan, setiap desahan. Terutama wajah Naruto yang segera tertidur karena kelelahan. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke.

Setiap mendengar suaranya, ia merasa tenang. Setiap melihat gadis itu, ada rasa yang menggelitik di hatinya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi tadi. Melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba saja diam dan melihat kebawah, ia merasa tidak bisa diam. Sensasi apa ini? Yang baru saja mendorong Sasuke melakukan 'hal itu'?

Sasuke mengingat ingat lagi wajah Naruto yang tertidur. Sebagai seorang laki laki yang terdidik, mana mungkin ia dapat membiarkan seorang wanita-terutama yang berhasil membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini- tidur diatas lantai yang dingin dan keras? Bagaimana mungkin....

"Ukh.... Bunda..."

"....." Sasuke melirik asal suara tersebut. Gadis itu mengigau.....

Apa yang disembunyikan oleh sepasang mata itu? Mata yang menjatuhkan pemuda paling diinginkan di seantero negara ini? Mata yang sebiru langit pagi itu membuat Sasuke ingin tenggelam didalamnya. Aneh bukan? Sewaktu Sasuke melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali, ia seakan telah mengenal gadis itu untuk waktu yang lama. Ya, sejak pandangan pertamanya jatuh pada gadis itu, ia telah jatuh kedalam lautan madu. Manis, namun dipastikan akan menenggelamkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu, ia seorang gipsi. Namun apabila ia masih dapat mengecap rasa manis itu, biarlah ia tenggelam dan mati kehabisan napas perlahan.... Wajah Sasuke mulai memerah, matanya berkunang kunang. Kelopak matanya terasa amat berat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya melayang lagi; ke masa lalu, mungkin?

**Flashback :**

_Suara burung burung gereja yang menyanyi terdengar begitu indah. Bunga lili putih disekitar kolam ikan merekah indah. Seorang anak laki laki kecil yang tampan sedang memainkan kakinya sambil menikmati pemandangan pagi itu. Tiba tiba saja ia menolehkan wajahnya cepat ke arah utara.. Disana ia melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi. Dadanya bidang, matanya terlihat letih namun memancarkan kecerdasan yang mengagumkan, Wajahnya lembut dan kebaikan terpancar darinya._

"_Kakak!! Selamat datang!!, teriaknya begitu ia melihatnya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dan memeluk kakak yang amat ia cintai itu. Laki laki tersebut tersenyum. " aku kembali, Sasuke..", serunya lembut._

_Sasuke tersenyum, matanya bercahaya. "Tuan Itachi, tuan ingin bicara dengan anda.", seru seorang pelayan yang tiba tiba muncul. "Ah, ya. Sasuke, aku pergi dulu ya...", kata Itachi pada Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terlihat kecewa, tapi ia tahu ayahnya seperti apa. Ia hanya menganggu lemah dan menunduk. Itachi merasa tidak enak hati, namun apa boleh buat?Itachi berjalan menuju ruangan kerja ayahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya tertunduk murung. Bagaimanapun ini kali pertamanya berjumpa lagi dengan kakaknya setelah 3 tahun..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Sasuke menatap kakaknya dari kejauhan. Kakaknya sedang bekerja dan ia seharusnya tidak berada disana, tapi ia belum mendapat kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan kakaknya hari ini. Sasuke hanya dapat terkagum kagum melihat begitu banyak kertas kertas yang harus dikerjakan kakaknya. Kakaknya memang luar biasa, ia adalah anak kesayangan ayah. Sasuke tahu seumur hidup ia tidak akan bisa menandingi kakaknya._

_Sasuke amat kagum pada kakaknya. Itachi adalah kakak, teman, idola, sekaligus rival bagi Sasuke. Well, mungkin Itachi sendiri tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan mengancam kedudukannya. Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya. Aku tidak akan kalah._

_

* * *

_

"_Cari dia!! Aku tidak mau tahu!!"_

_Sasuke hanya dapat berdiri terpana melihat bagaimana ayahnya begitu marah dan memerintahkan para penjaga untuk mengejar seseorang. Ia tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Tiba tiba ia merasa ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya yang basah terkena hujan hari itu. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang wanita yang amat cantik. Mata dan rambutnya hitam, sama seperti anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Sosok itu sudah amat ia kenal._

_"Ibunda....", seru Sasuke lirih. Wajahnya tampak khawatir dan putus asa. "Sasuke, jangan disini ya? Pergilah ke kamarmu.", serunya sambil tersenyum setengah hati. Perempuan itu segera berjalan anggun kedepan, menuju posisi berdiri ayahnya. Sasuke menatap orang tuanya tak mengerti. Apa apaan ini?Apa yang terjadi? Ia semestinya menjauh, ia tahu, tapi ia tidak bisa memendam rasa penasarannya dan memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar. Ia mengendap ke balik pot tanaman yang dibawa pulang dari pelayaran ke daratan baru. _

_Tanaman itu cukup besar, namun memiliki beberapa sela sela tipis diantara daun daunnya yang hijau dan besar. Cukup untuk membuat Sasuke kecil tak terlihat dan membuatnya dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hei, dimana kakak? Biasanya ayah selalu melibatkan kakak dalam perkara perkara penting. Apabila ayah sampai marah, pasti ini merupakan salah satu dari perkara perkara penting itu kan? Kalau begitu, mana kakak?Sasuke was was. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

_"Itachi itu.... APA YANG DIPIKIRKANNYA??!!!", teriak ayah tiba tiba. Kenapa ini? Nama kakak disebut. Apa yang telah terjadi pada kakak? Apakah kakak diculik? Dirampok? Apakah kakak....... dilukai? Sasuke takut sekali. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan keringat dingin membasahi tangan mungilnya. Ketakutan menjalari tulang punggungnya. Rasa dingin yang tak biasa menyelimuti tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

_"Perempuan itu, pelayan laknat itu!!?Dasar pencuri!! Jadi anak laki lakiku, penerusku, satu satunya orang yang dapat kuandalkan, memilih perempuan itu melebihi keluarganya sendiri?!", teriak ayah Sasuke meledak ledak. Ibunya dan para bawahan sang ayah samapi kelabakan. Sasuke hanya meringkuk makin dalam seakan mengerut. Ia tetap takut pada ayahnya. Apa apaan ini?_

_"Bagaimana bisa, Ia meninggalkan keluarga ini untuk kawin lari dengan pelayan!!!?", teriaknya menggelegar. Seakan sebuah petir menymbar tubuh mungilnya, Sasuke membatu. Kakak, meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha?_

**End of flashback**

Sasuke tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil. Kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak bahak. Ironis..... Ironis sekali!! "Hahahaha.....haha...haha...", tawanya terhenti perlahan. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas rambut merah, kulit hitam dan mata hitam pelayan yang telah mencuri kakaknya dari dirinya dan keluarganya. Gipsi. Tentu saja ia masih ingat bagaimana ia termenung ditepi danau dan berjanji akan membalas perbuatan pelayan pencuri itu..... pada seluruh gipsi yang dia lihat.

Dan sekarang? Ia tergila gila, mabuk dengan keberadaan wanita gipsi yang manis dan telah menenggelamkannya dalam jerat kematian. Dia, wanita G.I.P.S.I. Hebat. HEBAT! Ia terjerat dalam jaring jaring yang sama dengan kakaknya sekarang...haha.... lucu sekali.... Sasuke mengintip melalui sela sela jarinya. Langit malam musim dingin. Lebih indah daripada biasanya. Sasuke melirik gadis gipsi yang telah menghanyutkannya. Gadis itu begitu polos. Inikah perasaan yang dirasakan kakak?

* * *

**A/N :** Gimana? lumayan kan setidaknya? Aku da review tiap minggu lah minimal. Sori ya, lagi ulangan sie.... Tapi begitu libur menjemput (Kalau saya gak liburan ke luar kota sie.... hehe...) aku bakal bikin lebih cepet. Janji. Review plizz!! Aq bisa ngpdate juga sebenarnya gara gara kekuatan dukungan kalian semua!!


	3. A rising danger unnoticed

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan punyaku, and jujur aja itu sayang banget... Cih... Ternyata aku masih kalah juga ngelawan oom Kishi di pengadilan... Hmmm... Ada yang tahu pengacara bagus yang bisa bikin aku menangin Naruto dari oom Kishi?

**Warning :** Yaoi. Yang ga ska ato phobia sama cerita kaya gini ga usa coba coba nyentuh.

**Rating :** Hmmm. Yang kayaknya agak 'parah' disini cuma adegan ciumannya. Ga ada yang gimana banget sie... Jadi apakah ini ratingnya T ato M?

**Pairing : **Sasunaru. Nurut gw bahkan pasangan Edward-Bella aja blum bisa nyaingin mereka.

**A/N :** Sori ya, kayaknya chap ini blum ada lemonnya. Tapi coba aja chap 4 ya? Blakangan nanti Itachi bakal muncul... Sebagai protagonis tentunya... Klo bukan chap 4 ya chap 5. Jadi, para pecinta Itachi, bersoraklah!! Chap 3 eman musingin banget. Coz ceritanya skip beberapa minggu. Di cerita ini Naru sudah merasakan 'getar getar cinta' *O my gawd, garing abis*, tapi tentu aja blum nyadar klu dia suka... Well, buat para pembaca yang ga ska sama gaya cerita chap 2, kayaknya kalian bakal kecewa di chap 3 de... Kurang lebih sama sih...

**Thanks to : **

***) zhavhu . ludicrous :** Wkwk... diantara semua ripiu yg saia dapet, punya kamu yang paling heboh tuh. Wkwkwkwk... Klu soal lemon... Yang ini jga ga ada lemon... duh... sori yach... Klu bisa sie, maw diajarin... (Pasrah kalau seandainya keluguan saia bakal dikorupsi) Wkwkwk

** *) chaa a.k.a panda-kun :** Aku da baca fic-mu, and aq suka kok. Cuma blum selese... Wkwk... Pasangan Itachi? Bukan OC, tenang aja. Maw tau siapa? Maw tau? Jawabannya adalah... Setelah chapter chapter berikut ini... Hehe... Aq eman masi baru juga niech... blum banyak pengalaman, duh... makanya aq butu bgt review and kritik nie!!!

***) VongoLa-al :** Tq berat bwat ripiunya!! Eman banyak yang protes gara gara itu sie... hehe.... Lime chap 1 kurang 'panas'. And kenyataannya chap ini juga ga parah... Please, stay with this for the moment! Bkal ada lime kok, and jelas lebih parah. Tapi di chap chap kedepan... Gipsi yang dibawa Itach? Haha...

***) cha-chan.d-psycoholic :** Lebi detail? Makasi yach!! Eman lebi detail siech... Klo chap 3 ini gimana? Penggunaan titik lebi dari 3 ato kelipatannya sudah diusahakan. Tapi klu masi ada yang ga, bakal jauh lebih baik di chap depan kok!! Cwenya Itach? Smuanya juga nanya hal yang sama... Biar lagi ujian, emang dilanjut kok!! Walo seandainya ujian final, ujian akhir tahun, ujian kelulusan juga bakal lanjut!!

**Jumlah huruf :** 2922

* * *

_Terkadang, apa yang sebenarnya kita inginkan tersembunyi jauh didalam..._

_Tak tersentuh, bahkan oleh diri kita sendiri_

_**-**_**Anastasya Debbie-**_  
_

* * *

Naruto memeriksa jadwal kegiatan Sasuke. Mata saphirenya sibuk memperhatikan barisan huruf huruf diatas sebuah notes berwarna putih yang sampulnya disulam dengan kain sutra putih dan benang emas. Jari jarinya mengetuk ngetuk meja dari kayu meranti yang dilapisi dengan kain sutra berkualitas terbaik.. Ia menghela nafas. Daripada pelayan pribadi, lebih tepat kalau seandainya ia dibilang sebagai sekretaris sekaligus pelayan Sasuke.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana mata para pelayan membelalak begitu mendengar teriakan dan hinaanku pada laki laki yang seharusnya kupanggil 'tuan' ini. Bagaimana tidak kaget? 'Brengsek' adalah kata yang mungkin tidak pernah ditujukan pada laki laki sempurna ini. Well, nyaris sempurna kalau seandainya sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu menghilang.

Mungkin yang amat mengagetkan para pelayan itu adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak marah dan justru balas mengejek seakan sedang bermain main. Sasuke bahkan membiarkan gadis ini memanggilnya dengan namanya langsung; tanpa embel embel 'tuan' atau 'majikan' atau 'monsieur', 'sir', 'signore','herre', atau apapun itu lah! Yang pasti ia tidak menggunakan rasa hormatnya sama sekali, dan melihat reaksi Sasuke yang malah senang, ini bagaikan pukulan yang amat kuat bagi para pelayan.

_Terkadang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan tersembunyi jauh didalam._ Naruto ingat kata kata ibunya. Apakah... kata kata kasarku yang diinginkannya? Yang diinginkannya.... Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu. Sampai saat ini Naruto masih tidak dapat percaya kalau hal itu benar benar terjadi. Itu pertama kalinya!! Sial!!!! Well, setidaknya ia tidak akan menikah berhubung ia adalah seorang pelayan sekarang.

Tapi, tetap saja...... Ukh...... "Lupakan saja, Naruto!! Lupakan! Konsentrasi pada pekerjaan didepanmu!! Hmm, makan siang dengan Count Hyuuga, Pertemuan membicarakan pekerjaan, Mengurus dokumen dokumen resmi, dan.... wow..... banyak sekali.... ", Naruto terkagum kagum melihat jadwal kegiatan Sasuke. Luar biasa. Ini semua kegiatannya? Apa dia punya waktu untuk istirahat kalau begini? Ternyata tidak mudah jadi seorang terpandang. 3 halaman hanya untuk satu hari?

Naruto mengingat pagi hari tadi. Sasuke tidur diluar lagi, diatas sofa lembut dari bulu angsa di beranda. Padahal malam hari pastinya amat dingin kan? Naruto mengetahuinya. Apakah Sasuke akan baik baik saja? Dengan jadwal seperti ini?

* * *

Sasuke pulang dari pekerjaannya. Letih, namun tentu saja tidak akan pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk terlihat lemah, bukan begitu? Ia sudah menanggalkan seragamnya dan mengenakan tuksedo yang sederhana dan nyaman. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa coklat yang berhiaskan sulaman sulaman dari benang emas. Bahannya yang terbuat dari kain membuatnya terasa hangat ditengah musim dingin yang membeku itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati hangatnya api perapian. Hidungnya menghirup nafas panjang panjang.

Bau kayu apel. Ia membuka mata obsidiannya perlahan lahan. Memperhatikan api dari perapian yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu membantu akibat suhu yang amat sangat membekukan tulang ini. Malam ini bahkan lebih dingin daripada malam sebelumnya. Oh, matanya mulai berkunang kunang lagi. Ia sebal sekali setiap hal ini terjadi. Ia sibuk, oke? Dan sakit flu atau sakit apapun adalah musuh terbesarnya. Setidaknya, ia akan mati terhormat bila wafat ditengah medan perang. Dan bila ia sakit? Adanya ia hanya akan dicap manja karena membolos dengan alasan 'sakit'.

Semua orang tahu bahwa petugas yang ijin dengan alasan 'sakit' sering kali hanya membolos saja. Sasuke tentu tidak termasuk diantara pemalas pemalas itu kan? Sasuke adalah seorang jendral yang amat terpandang. Ia rajin, pintar, tampan, dan masih muda. Ditambah dengan posisinya sebagai seorang count. Semua orang mengidolakan dan menggantungkan harapan padanya. Ia diandalkan oleh orang orang. Bila ia sakit dan membolos, ia hanya akan kehilangan rekor sempurnanya.

Pandangannya mengabur. Padahal ia tidak meminum anggur malam ini. Tampaknya bukan merupakan ide yang cukup baik untuk menyesap segelas wine dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia melirik ke sekeliling ruang tersebut. Ruang pribadi yang dilihatnya setiap hari. Membosankan. Hanya terdiri dari kain sutra yang melapisi tembok, furnitur furnitur dari kayu jati, beberapa botol minyak aroma terapi, sofa yang sedang ia duduki, 2 rak buku besar yang dipenuhi buku buku kesayangannya, dan kepura puraan yang terasa dingin dan kosong.

Dingin dan kosong persis seperti hatinya. Sebelum sang malaikat datang dan menyelakan lilin mungil dalam hatinya dalam wujud seorang gadis gipsi yang manis dan cantik luar biasa, tentu saja. Tak disangka sangka, ternyata Tuhan masih mau memperhatikan makhluk rendah seperti aku. Yang tidak ada harganya dan hanya akan menghabiskan hidup di kedalaman kabut dan bayangan malam yang gelap.

Hidupnya yang bagai lumpur, penuh kepura puraan dan kosong. Tiba tiba saja Tuhan membawakannya sebuah kejutan yang indah. Atau mungkin ini hanya salah satu cara Tuhan menyindir Sasuke? Kelopak mata Sasuke memberat perlahan. Matanya seaskan berkabut. Ia juga amat pusing. Perlahan lahan, kesadarannya menghilang.

KRIEEETT.....

Eh? Ada yang membuka pintu ruanganku? Siapa? Ada yang melangkah kearahku. Dekat. Cahaya dari luar ruangan terang sekali. Apa itu malaikat yang datang? Tangan itu menyentuh pundakku. Hangat. Ia memanggil namaku. Wajahnya cantik sekali. Seindah suara beningnya. Eh? Kenapa wajahnya pucat sekali? Ia berteriak teriak. Memanggil Tayuya? Ya Tuhan, wajahnya amat ketakutan. Kenapa ia menangis? Ia memanggil namaku lagi dan wajahku disentuhnya. Ia makin panik. Kenapa tangisnya malah semakin keras? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tolong jangan menangisi aku.

Ia memanggil Tayuya lagi. Kali ini ia segera berlari keluar ruangan. Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tolong... jangan...... tinggalkan...... a-......

* * *

"Ku....ku....ku....."

Suara apa itu? Burung merpati? Hangat...... Jam berapa ini? Ukh.... kepalaku.... Perlahan Sasuke membuka mata obsidiannya. Ruangan ini..... Terasa familiar..... Kamarku? Ya, rak buku besar berwarna hitam, meja kecil berbau cinnamon yang dipelitur kasar, lampu gantung yang sederhana namun berkesan mewah, bau sutra dan sedikit lavender yang tertangkap hidung Sasuke. Ini memang kamarnya.

Sasuke mengerang. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan sedikit sakit ketika ia tiba tiba bangkit. Ia membelalakkan matanya, tertumpu pada sosok yang menimpa tubuhnya. Bulu mata yang lentik, rambut pirang dan ikal yang tergerai lembut berhiaskan bando berwarna merah yang dipakainya agar rambutnya tidak menghalangi penglihatannya, kulit kecoklatan yang membuatnya terlihat amat sangat manis, dan bibir merah nan mungil yang mengundang untuk dicium. Ini Naruto.

Wajah manis yang tidak mungkin dan tidak akan ia lupakan itu tampak seperti malaikat. Begitu tenang dan damai... Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Pakaiannya sudah diganti dengan jubah tidur berwarna putih yang lembut dan kering. Setelah melihat lap basah yang dipegang Naruto, Sasuke menyadari alasan wajahnya tetap kering walau bagian tertentu tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

Perlahan, ia angkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu perlahan. Dengan hati hati ia gerakan tangannya dari tulang pipi ke dagu Naruto berulang ulang.

Jangan sampai ia bangun. Air muka Sasuke tiba tiba berubah. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto secara tiba tiba. Wajahnya pucat. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak boleh... Setelah menghabiskan beberapa malam untuk berpikir dan merenung... Ia tidak boleh merasakan hal ini. Naruto berasal dari kelas sosial yang amat, sangat, berbeda.

Bila bersamanya Naruto hanya akan tertekan dan menderita. Tekanan di lingkungan kalangan atas... Gadis ceria dan begitu 'bercahaya' seperti Naruto tidak akan sanggup... Sasuke menghela nafas untuk mengembalikannya dari lamunan tersebut. Tuhan... Apa kau sedang tertawa sekarang? CaraMu mempermainkanku sungguh lucu. Kau sedang tertawa kan? Melihatku seperti ini; tak berdaya dihadapanMu dan gadis kecil nan lemah ini.

Apakah Kau puas; memainkanku dengan membuatku jatuh hati pada gadis yang tidak mungkin kumiliki? Apakah gadis ini berkat dariMu atau justru merupakan salah satu caraMu untuk membunuhku perlahan? Padahal Kau tahu, aku tak mungkin menolak cahaya yang Kau kirim ini; walau kematian adalah harga yang harus kubayar. Bagaimana mungkin aku lebih memilih menjalani hidupku yang bagai lumpur daripada cahaya dari surga seperti ini?

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Untuk apa aku bersungut sungut? Memang Tuhan mendengar? Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam dalam; memastikan ingatan akan wajahnya terpatri kuat kuat di ingatannya. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan sedetikpun kesempatan bersamanya. Tuhan, setidaknya tolong jangan ambil dia daripadaku...

* * *

"Sasuke, kamu yakin sudah sembuh?", Naruto khawatir, keningnya berkerut. "Hn.", Sasuke malas menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Alisnya bertaut. Bagaimana ia tidak jengkel? Ini sudah keberapa-juga-sudah-tidak-tahu-lagi-saking-seringnya kalinya Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama! Naruto kesal mendengar jawaban itu. "Dasar brengsek!", bisiknya jengkel. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan hidungnya. Naruto makin sebal melihatnya.

Padahal Sasuke hanya beristirahat selama 1 hari saja. Walau dokter bilang dia butuh setidaknya 3 hari penuh istirahat, namun Sasuke menolak dan hanya libur selama 1 hari. Itupun karena waktu ia bangun, saat itu sudah pk. 11.00 dan Sasuke memang sudah terlambat. Tangan Naruto masih terus bergerak. Jari jarinya membentuk kain sutra itu sehingga berbentuk dasi. Ia menariknya dengan hati hati agar Sasuke tidak tercekik. "Nih, sudah selesai. Tapi, hari ini jadwalmu padat. Ada pesta di kediaman keluarga Akimichi. Apa kau akan ba-mph!"

Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan paksa. Tangan kirinya yang tadi memegang kepala Naruto diturunkannya dan merengkuh pinggang Naruto kuat kuat, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan kepala Naruto ke bibirnya. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan rakus, membuat Naruto semakin kehabisan nafas. Suhu disekitar Naruto tiba tiba saja terasa panas... Kepala Naruto terasa pusing sekali.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil mendorong Sasuke hingga Sasuke melepaskannya. Naruto terengah engah dan terpaksa menggunakan salah satu meja dari kayu mahoni disekitarnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Panas... kepalaku pusing... Naruto mendongak sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Benar saja, alis Sasuke naik dan matanya terlihat khawatir serta bingung.

"Hei, aku belum pernah berlatih menahan nafas, brengsek! Biarkan aku mengambil nafas sebentar dong!", seru Naruto cepat cepat. Bagaimanapun, tampan itu memang kutukan. Naruto tidak mungkin tega bersikap tidak suka pada laki laki bagai malaikat ini kan? Selain itu, Naruto juga tidak terlalu merasa keberatan...

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang sangat hangat dan seakan bercahaya. Tidak. Kali ini bukan seakan akan lagi. Ia benar benar mengeluarkan cahaya terang yangamat indah. Benar benar tak terkatakan lagi. Mungkin bisa dibilang... aura? Naruto terkagum kagum sesaat. Ia bahkan lupa apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan pikirkan sebelumnya. Benar benar kosong... Ketampanannya memang menakutkan, tapi mungkin senyumannya...

Ini jelas jelas senyuman yang ia lihat kemarin pagi ketika ia bangun dan mendapati Sasuke sudah sadar dan memperhatikannya. Tiba tiba saja ia disambut oleh senyuman yang membingungkan itu. Bayangkan saja, kondisi Naruto yang baru saja bangun ditambah dengan senyuman maut Sasuke. Seharian itu Naruto tidak bisa berpikir. Benar benar tindakan tolol; membiarkan dirinya terlihat begitu bodoh didepan Sasuke dan pelayan lain.

"Lihat, kan? Nafasku bahkan lebih panjang daripadamu. Itu tandanya aku sudah baik baik saja.", bisiknya lembut, namun cukup untuk diingat Naruto seumur hidup. Suaranya begitu manis... Naruto dapat merasakan sensasi terbakar merayapi wajahnya, terutama pipi. Sasuke tersenyum jahil. "Atau kau mau satu lagi?", katanya seraya membelai bibir ranum Naruto dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus. Naruto dapat merasakan seluruh pembuluh darah di wajahnya meledak. Wajahku, kepalaku, panas lagi...

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Naruto, nanti pk. 19.00 kamu sudah harus siap dengan gaun yang pantas. Biar Tayuya yang menyiapkannya. Aku akan menjemput.", katanya seraya membuka pintu ruangan tersebut yang penuh ukiran ukiran cantik dengan warna putih yang amat lembut.

Naruto tidak mengerti dan menatap mata obsidian Sasuke dengan mata yang mengatakan; 'Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu? Tolong beri penjelasan'. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, namun senyum itu segera ia ganti dengan ekspresi merendahkan Naruto. Ia menghela nafas panjang panjang. Ia mengerti tatapan Naruto itu. Walau baru mengenalnya selama beberapa minggu, namun ia sudah amat memahami Naruto. Tatapan bodohnya-yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto semakin terlihat imut- itu pasti artinya wanita itu tidak mengerti.

"Ah, aku berangkat dulu.", kata Sasuke sembari keluar dari rumah itu. Kereta kudanya sudah menunggu diluar. Naruto menemani Sasuke disisinya. Masih memasang tampang yang selalu diejek sebagai 'tampang idiot' oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali memberikan satu ciuman lagi untuk Naruto. Wajahnya membuat Sasuke merasa gemas.

Namun terlalu banyak saksi mata disini. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai orang lain selain dirinya sendiri dan... malaikat mungil disisinya ini. Bahkan Tuhan pun tidak dapat ia percayai. Tampaknya hubungan kecil ini hanya akan disaksikan oleh tembok tembok dingin rumah ini. Tersimpan... selamanya...

"Ah, dan satu lagi; kau tidak perlu datang bersamaku ke kantor hari ini, Naruto. Aku pergi sendirian. Konsentrasilah dengan persiapanmu.", katanya pelan setelah memasuki kereta kuda. Pintu kereta kuda itu ditutup dan Sasuke segera pergi; meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu mangu menatapnya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

* * *

"Hmm. Bagaimana menurutmu yang satu ini? Renda yang cantik. Warna merah jambu cenderung pastel yang amat menarik. Bukankah sangat cocok?", seru seorang pemuda menawarkan sebuah gaun. Tayuya mempertimbangkan. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir cukup keras. Naruto terlihat masih linglung. Tampaknnya senyum Sasuke tadi pagi masih membuatnya sulit berpikir. Padahal dalam keadaan biasa saja ia bukan merupakan orang yang pintar. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyum Sasuke?

Tayuya memperhatikan Naruto. Ia mencengkram wajah Naruto-lagi-dengan amat cepat dan kuat. Naruto terkejut, tentu saja. "Nah, sadar kan?", kata Tayuya sambil tersenyum licik. Naruto kesal, tapi memang dia sadar juga sih... "Cobalah.", kata Tayuya lagi sambil melempar gaun itu pada Naruto. Naruto berjalan sambil membawa gaun itu kebalik pembatas.

Setelah beberapa jam...

"Tayuya! Berapa gaun yang seharusnya kucoba?!", protes Naruto keras. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Ia sudah mencoba kurang lebih 57 gaun dan tidak satupun dipilih. Terlalu mencolok lah, terlalu sederhana lah... Banyak sekali alasan Tayuya untuk tidak memilih gaun gaun yang dicoba Naruto. Tayuya menghela nafas malas dan kembali menatap pedagang tadi.

"Kau tahu kan, gaun ini untuk siapa? Tolong bawa gaun yang sesungguhnya. Bukan barang barag gagal seperti ini.", katanya dingin pada pedagang itu. Naruto terperangah. Apa yang ia bilang tadi? Barang gagal? Padahal menurutku gaun gaun tadi luar biasa! Tidak pernah Naruto membayangkan dapat melihat-imajinasi Naruto tidak sampai sejauh menyentuh gaun seperti itu- dari dekat gaun secantik yang ia coba tadi!

Pedagang itu tersenyum. "Tenang saja, masih ada satu gaun lagi.", katanya tenang. Naruto terkejut bagaimana pedagang itu bisa begitu sabar menghadapi Tayuya. Tayuya dan mulut tajamnya... Tapi protes Naruto terhenti sekali lagi. Ia sekarang kembali pada keadaannya ketika melihat senyum Sasuke tadi pagi. Ya... tidak sama persis sih, tapi bisa dibilang cukup mendekati.

Pedagang itu mengeluarkan sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indah; berwarna putih dengan sedikit sapuan warna pink pucat-amat sangat pucat; nyaris putih,seperti baby pink tapi lebih pucat lagi- dihiasi dengan berlian berlian yang benar benar mengundang perhatian, bunga bunga kecil yang menimbulkan kesan manis naamun tetap elegan, memperlihatkan pundak Naruto yang memang mulus dan sempurna.

Begitu memakainya, Tayuya tidak dapat berkata apa apa lagi. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan mata membelalak dan mengangkat tangannya tanda setuju. Naruto sendiri masih dalam keadaan antara sadar atau tidak.

Hmm.... persiapan... selesai...

* * *

**A/N :** Gimana? Bingung? Nurut kalian, rencana Sasuke apa? Khukhukhu... Jelek ya? Sudah kuduga... Para pecinta lemon, MAAFKAN AKU!! Well, aku akan tetap berusaha... Review PLIZ!!


	4. The shadow of the past

**Disclaimer :** Naru eman milik Oom Kishi, tapi Naruto ver. Permanent Female itu tetep milik para fans....

**Rating :** M. LIME IS IN THA CHAPTER!!

**Warning :** Alternative World. Seperti biasa.

**Pairing :** Sasunaru. Sebagaimana api dan air, langit dan bumi mereka berbeda, namun tanpa yang satu mungkinkah ada yang lain?

**A/N :** Chapter ini hadiah malam natal bwat para readers!! Tq berat bwat rpiunya!! Oh ya, saia memutuskan bwat bikin Naru sebenarnya da ska ma Sasuke sejak pertama kali bertemu. And Itachi sayang sekali muncul di chap 5. Limenya ga bisa 'HOT' banget sie.... saia masi baru siech...

**Thanks To :**

***) cha-chan.d-psycoholic :** Senyum mautnya Sasuke keren kan? Wkwk... Chap ini ada lime kok, walo ga parah banget sie...

***) Nazuki. Rinchan :** Hehe tq!! Sesama Sasunaru lovers ya?

***) Niero. de .UchiSa :** Tayuya? Mau ku bikinin sidestory tentang dia ga? Nanti de...

***) VongLa-al :** DA tuh apa ya? *dilempar panci* Hehe... Sori, saia beneran ga taw... Tapi gaun itu deskripsinya eman dari gaun rancangan saia sie.... Tapi baru sebatas sketsa doang, blum jadi kenyataan...

*******) HaruHi KaoRu :** Chap ini gimana? Btw, tq da add cerita ini jadi Fv story kamu yach!

***) Ryu :** MPREG tu apa ya? Hehe... sori, saia bener bener blank klu soal istilah. Saia masi baru siech... Disini Naru da dibikin sering maki maki Sasuke kok. Justru itu alasannya saia bikin judul chap 3 : A rising danger unnoticed. Karna masalah terbesar asal muasalnya dari rencana Sasuke. Tenang aja, semua karya saia, fic maupun bukan jarang ada yang happy ending kok... naru knapa napa? Hehe... Liat aja chap chap selanjutnya...

***) Miharu-run is me :** Tq coz da ngeadd dua fic saia and saia jadi fav story and author qmu!!

***) chaa a.k.a panda-kun :** Baru selese satu. Nurut aq fic kamu bagus kok! Hehe... Bukan Sakura yang pasti...

***) yUmi-zAoLdyEcK :** Chap ini ada lemonnya....

***) zhavu. ludicrous :** gimana chap ini? Cukup ga? Wkwk.... saia slalu seneng bgt baca ripu qmu...

***) harurunGAARA :** Chap ini gimana? Saia da Review fic qmu kok!! Da dibaca blun?

***) Chika the Deidara's Lover :** Gimana lemon fic ini? Da improve dikit kan? Rencana Sasuke... Cuma qmu yang jawab bener loh!!

* * *

_Takdir..._

_Hanya dengan hal hal kecil..._

_Semuanya akan berubah..._

_Jadi bagaimana denganmu?_

_Apa keputusanmu akan..._

_Berujung pada jalan keberuntungan atau kemalangan?_

* * *

Sasuke terbelalak. Tak kuasa berbicara. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Bahkan bernafas pun ia telah lupa. Padahal, saat itu harum lavender dan mint yang segar dan manis sebenarnya tengah merebak disekitarnya. Sasuke tidak dapat berkedip. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu objek didepannya. "_Csendestars_...", Sasuke terkesiap-nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto tersenyum sedikit-walau segera menghilang-malu malu. Kemudian ekspresinya segera berubah. "A-... Apa yang kau lihat, brengsek!! Kenapa? Katakan apa yang sebenarnya mau kau katakan!! _Csendestars_... _csendestars_... apa maksudmu mengatakan malaikat? Katakan saja kalau kau mau bilang jelek, seperti setan lah, ato apapun!! Tidak usah memperlihatkan tampang idiot seperti itu, dasar brengsek!!!", teriak Naruto dengan suara tingginya (Naik 3 oktaf dibagian akhir) yang tiba tiba terdengar parau karena malu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia segera terhempas ke dunia nyata begitu mendengar teriakan-yang sebenarnya terdengar manis ditelinga Sasuke- yang memecahkan vas bunga di ruangan itu. Ia menatap Naruto dengan sorot luar biasa lembut, membuat Naruto percaya bahwa malaikat memang seperti ini seharusnya. Dengan langkah perlahan, lembut, namun gagah, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menempelkan punggung tangan kirinya ke pipi Naruto yang merona dan berlapiskan bedak beraroma lavender.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong kok. Malaikatku...", bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang lembut dan hangat, menguarkan aroma tubuhnya yang menyenangkan. Naruto terkejut. Detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Sementara wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. "Apa apaan sih dasar brengsek!! Lagian, aku masih tidak percaya kau tidak memakai parfum! Mandi rempah tiap hari itu sudah termasuk tahu!", teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke perlahan.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu Naruto. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya perlahan dan hati hati, tidak ingin merusak riasan wajah perempuan itu. Wajah Naruto merona lagi. Walau ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan laki laki ini, jantungnya tetap tidak dapat berhenti berdetak begitu cepat setiap kali ia disentuhnya. Naruto tahu ia telah jatuh hati. Sejak pertama kalinya melayangkan tatapannya pada Sasuke, ia sudah tahu.

Tapi ia hanyalah seorang pelayan. Lebih parah lagi, pelayan yang berasal dari rombongan gipsi yang dikecam. Apakah... Tuan Sasuke akan mau menerima perempuan seperti aku? Perempuan pelaayan, yang asal usulnya, keluarganya bahkan tidak dikenal, yang jelas jelas berasal dari kelas sosial yang amat rendah? Apakah Tuan Sasuke... Benar benar bersedia mencintaiku apa adanya?

Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan cukup kuat. "Naruto!! Ada apa? Bangun!!", teriaknya dengan sorot wajah khawatir. Naruto sadar. Tampaknya ia sudah melamun tak bergerak selama beberapa waktu tadi. Sasuke menghentikan guncangannya pada pundak Naruto begitu melihat bahwa Naruto sudah sadar lagi. Walau ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dimatanya, setidaknya ia lebih lega sedikit. "Kau benar benar suka melamun ya, idiot?", katanya sambil menghela nafas lega.

Wajah Naruto memerah karena marah. "Dasar brengsek!!! Apa maksudmu dengan idiot hah?", protesnya. Sasuke hanya tertawa. Naruto menghela nafas. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak memasang sorot mata khawatir seperti tadi lagi. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Oh, sudah waktunya. Mari kita berangkat Naruto.', serunya. Naruto heran, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata kata Sasuke saja. Ia memegang tas mungil dari sutra putih dan bagian atasnya dilapisi dengan renda dari kain tile berwarna baby pink. Menggunakan mutiara pink sebagai kancingnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Naru terlihat manis dan cantik sekali. Siapa yang mengira bahwa perempuan ini berasal dari golongan bawah? Ditambah lagi bedak dan riasan yang diberikan Tayuya telah berhasil menutupi kulit kecoklatan Naruto. Siapa yang dapat mengira asal usulnya? Benar benar sempurna. Mungkin Tayuya harus diberikan bonus bulan ini.

* * *

"Err... Sasuke? Kita... sebenarnya mau apa?",tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke tersenyum. "Menurut kamu?", tanya Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya. Naruto tadinya mau marah, tapi kalau ia marah, ia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawabannya. Naruto diam saja dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, meminta penjelasan. Sasuke terkejut menatap mata Naruto. Ia menyadari betapa seriusnya Naruto saat ini. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Naruto, nanti kamu jangan berlaku tidak sopan ya? Kamu hanya harus berdiri disisiku dan tersenyum simpul. Jangan bicara terlalu banyak. Kalau ada yang bertanya, kau boleh menjawab, namun hati hati dengan bahasa dan apa yang kau katakan. Bersikaplah dewasa dan tenang. Makan juga tidak boleh banyak banyak. Nanti akan kuberi petunjuk mengenai tata cara makan. Lalu-"

"Hei! Berhenti dulu! Apa yang kau katakan? Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Maksudmu?", Naruto memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. Matanya terlihat panik. Sasuke tiba tiba berbicara tentang tata krama!! Mendengarnya saja sudah menakutkan... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Sasuke memperhatikan wajah panik dan ketakutan Naruto dan menghela nafas lagi.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Matanya memerangkap Naruto. Membuat Naruto seakan tersihir, tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan matanya. "Naruto... Kau mestinya sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan.", katanya dalam dengan suara yang tegas dan rendah. Naruto terkesiap. Ia tahu sekarang. Pakaian ini, riasan, tata krama... "KAU MEMBAWAKU KE PESTA KALANGAN ATAS ?!?!", teriak Naruto kencang sekali begitu menyadari fakta yang sedang terjadi.

Sasuke kaget. Telinganya terasa sakit sekali. Berapa desibel sebenarnya tadi? Rasanya nyaris sama seperti keributan saat perang... Matanya mengerjap ngerjap, masih shock akibat suara luar biasa kencang tadi. Tampaknya kereta kuda ini tadi sempat berubah liar. Berapa kencang sebenarnya suaramu, Naruto? Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Wajah Naruto merah karena amarah. Matanya berkaca kaca. "Kau akan baik baik saja.", kata Sasuke akhirnya, berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Kau mau membuatku malu?! Untuk apa? Oh! Kau akan memperkenalkanku sebagai sekretarismu? Baiklah kalau begitu.", kata Naruto mulai tenang. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. "Tidak Naruto, sebagai kekasihku.", katanya sambil tersenyum tulus. Naruto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia mau protes-itu sudah jelas-, tapi senyum Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir.

"Ah... Kita sudah sampai..."

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi. Dihadapan mereka terlihat sebuah bangunan luar biasa besar dengan warna krem yang terlihat mewah. Tidak sebesar rumah Sasuke, namun terlihat bahwa perbedaannya tidak seberapa.

Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Tangan Sasuke melingkar, mengajak Naruto untuk memegangnya. Naruto menyentuh lengan Sasuke perlahan, dan Sasuke yang mengatur letak tangan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas sepelan mungkin agar tidak terlihat. Ia memberanikan diri. Ia tidak bisa marah pada Sasuke sekarang. Dasar licik...

Ia tersenyum simpul selembut mungkin, menuruti perintah Sasuke tadi. Sorot matanya yang terlihat begitu polos dan kekanakan, sekarang menyebarkan kesan dewasa dan keibuan. Sasuke meliriknya. Siapa yang mengira ia ternyata pintar berakting? Sasuke tentu saja berhasil menyembunyikan rasa heran dan terkejutnya daripada orang lain, tapi tidak dari Naruto. Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kau kaget? Aku juga pintar, asal tahu saja.". Senyumnya masih terlihat begitu lembut dan dewasa. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit.

Tampaknya semuanya akan berjalan dengan cukup mudah...

* * *

"Count Sasuke, siapakah gadis manis ini?", tanya viscountess Ino dengan senyum yang lembut. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan sopan dan ramah, namun tetap menunjukkan perhatiannya pada perempuan didepannya itu. Naruto membalas senyumnya semanis yang ia bisa. "Dia calon tunanganku. Oh ya, dimanakah viscount Sai?", tanya Sasuke dengan suara tegasnya yang sebenarnya jarang ia gunakan dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto diam diam memperhatikan wanita anggun dihadapannya itu. Gaunnya berwarna keemasan dan berhias bunga bunga dari kain chiffon berwarna krem bergradasi coklat. Renda renda berwarna perak yang amat cantik menghiasi gaun itu dari pinggul kebawah. Pita pita yang berwarna perak menghiasi bagian atas renda renda warna emas dan perak tersebut amat cocok dengan kulit putih gading dan rambut keemasan wanita itu. Warna matanya bagaikan aqua marine yang belum dipoles, berwarna biru, namun memiliki unsur abu abu.

Matanya begitu lembut dan dewasa, mencerminkan kedewasaan dan betapa anggunnya dia. Naruto terpukau melihat sinar mata wanita itu. Namun, tentu saja tidak sopan apabila kita menatap seseorang dengan begitu lekatnya, maka Naruto tidak berani menatap wanita itu lekat lekat. "Sai sedang berbicara dengan count Hyuuga dan baron Chouji. Dan... Boleh saya tahu nama anda siapa?", tanyanya lembut, mempertahankan senyum malaikatnya.

Naruto terkejut karena tiba tiba ditanya, namun ekspresi itu ia tahan agar tidak sampai ke permukaan. "Nama saya Naruto, viscountess. Apakah saya harus memanggil anda nyonya Yamanaka?", tanya Naruto dengan suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin. "Tidak usah. Anda bisa memanggil saya Ino saja.", jawab Ino sambil tetap tersenyum. "Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, namun tampaknya saya perlu memberikan salam saya pada tuan rumah pesta ini terlebih dahulu. Permisi.", ijin Sasuke sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke disisinya.

"Selamat pagi, count Neji, viscount Sai, baron Chouji.", sapa Sasuke dari belakang mereka. Mereka semua menoleh dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari belakang mereka, kemudian segera berpindah ke arah Naruto. "Siapa gadis ini, count Sasuke?", tanya baron Chouji ramah. Ia memakai jas kotak kotak berwarna coklat tembaga yang menutupi kemeja berwarna coklat pasir. Jasnya berhiaskan benang emas yang menegaskan pola kotak kotak jasnya. Tubuhnya gemuk dan matanya sipit. Namun warna matanya yang hitam tetap terlihat jelas. Rambutnya jabrik dengan warna kemerahan. "Calon tunangan saya. Namanya Naruto.", jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasa. "Selamat malam, countess Hinata.", sapa Sasuke begitu menyadari keberadaan wanita pemalu tersebut.

"Se-... Selamat malam...", jawabnya. Perempuan itu tampak pemalu sekali. Bahkan Naruto bisa tahu dari caranya menjawab saja. Mata gadis itu bagai angelite, warna yang sama dengan mata count Neji yang berdiri gagah disebelahnya. Gaunnya bernuansa putih dan perak. Sangat cocok dengan matanya. "Selamat malam, count Sasuke. Saya pikir anda akan senang berkenalan dengan anak buah saya. Kami semua sedang membicarakan kemungkinan untuk menaikan posisinya.", kata count Neji dingin.

Tanpa diketahui mereka, Neji selalu iri pada Sasuke. Tentu saja ini hanya akan menjadi rahasianya yang terdalam. Ia dan Sasuke telah menjadi rival sejak lama. Satu satunya kemenangan Neji dari Sasuke adalah istrinya, Hinata. Dan sekarang, Sasuke membawa seorang calon tunangan yang amat cantik! Tenang Neji, tenang! Setidaknya baru calon tunangan kan? Hubungan itu bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Hn. Boleh saja.", kata Sasuke menyetujui. "Baiklah. Sebentar.", kata viscount Sai sembari berjalan perlahan menghampiri seorang pemuda. Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan mata onyx yang sama dengan Sasuke. Jas hitamnya kontras sekali dengan jas putih Sasuke. Jas Sasuke berhiaskan benang emas, sedangkan milik viscount Sai berhiaskan benang perak. Rambut hitamnya berkibar sedikit ketika ia berjalan.

Naruto berusaha tidak terlalu memperhatikan laki laki itu. Ia selalu tersenyum. Ya... sebenarnya senyum itu baik, tapi senyum laki laki itu justru membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak. Seakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Sesuatu... Rahasia dalam dan gelap... Yang mungkin akan menyedot Naruto kedalam kegelapan tak berujung bila mencoba untuk menyentuh rahasia itu...

"Selamat malam"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara itu. Suara yang membuatnya terjaga dari lamunannya. Suara yang telah dikenalnya selama bertahun tahun. Suara seorang laki laki yang dikenalnya bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Sasuke. Suara laki laki yang... akan menghancurkan masa depan yang diimpikannya dengan Sasuke. Ia mendongak perlahan. Melihat sosok yang suaranya ia dengar tadi dengan harapan bahwa itu tadi hanya ilusi. Namun percuma, sosok didepannya adalah sosok yang tidak akan ia inginkan untuk dilihat saat ini.

Mata tajamnya yang bagaikan safir hitam juga membelalak lebar. Rambutnya tetap jabrik seperti biasa, dengan warna coklat kakao yang terlihat manis. Ia memakai seragam seperti biasa. Seragam kepala polisinya yang selalu ia banggakan dan membuat orang orang bertanya tanya apakah pernah dicucinya. Naruto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kenapa, justru disaat dimana ia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, orang yang menginginkan dan diinginkannya, bayangan masa lalu justru terus mengejar?

"Kiba...", desis Naruto sangat pelan hingga tidak terdengar. Ia sendiri merasa horor begitu mengucapkan nama terkutuk itu. Kenapa ia justru harus datang sekarang? "Namanya Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Ini adalah kepala polisi yang waktu itu menangkap rombongan gipsi-bajak laut yang waktu itu ditangkap atas perintah count Neji. Menurutku ia pantas diberi penghargaan! Haha!", tawa Sai berderai. Naruto menggertakan giginya. Tinjunya terkepal erat. Kiba... Sasuke menyadari keadaan Naruto yang agak aneh. Ia melirik Naruto. Ia tidak bisa tidak merasa khawatir. Bagaimanapun ini adalah laki laki yang menangkap rombongan Naruto.

Kiba sendiri tiba tiba merasa tidak enak. Itu terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia telah menjual rombongan Naruto, bagaimanapun juga. Tapi sebenarnya ia berniat untuk membawa Naruto sendiri pergi. Ia berniat menikahi Naruto dan menyelamatkan dirinya seorang. Harapannya sempat hancur begitu mendengar rencana pemerintah pada para gipsi itu. Karena itu ia sebisa mungkin mencari Naruto. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Siapa yang mengira pertemuan mereka akan terjadi disini?

"Hmm... Biar saya pikirkan.", kata Sasuke. "Oh ya, kau belum berkenalan dengannya bukan? Kiba, ini count Sasuke Uchiha. Ia adalah jendral angkatan darat termuda sepanjang sejarah. Dan disebelahnya, ini Naruto, calon tunangan count Sasuke.", terang Chouji pada Kiba ramah. Kiba kaget. Rasanya seakan ada petir yang menyambarnya. Calon... tunangan...?

"Saya pikir saya akan permisi dulu. Boleh?", tanya Sasuke berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang terasa antara Kiba dengan Naruto. Tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini. Sasuke segera berjalan perlahan menjauh dari mereka sambil ditemani Naruto disisinya. Ia dapat merasakan cengkraman kuat Naruto di lengannya. Setelah mereka pergi cukup jauh, Sasuke memutuskan bahwa lokasi mereka aman.

Ia mendudukan Naruto di gazebo berwarna krem ditengah tengah taman. Taman itu bermandikan cahaya bulan yang lembut. Semak semak mawar merah memenuhi taman itu, membuat semacam _maze_ yang pendek. Bunga lili kuning dan tulip merah meramaikan taman cantik itu. Air mancur besar ditengah tengah taman terlihat seperti berlian, memantulkan cahaya putih dan bulan yang lembut dan cantik.

Sasuke berlutut didepan Naruto yang duduk ditengah gazebo itu, menyentuh pipinya yang lembut. Ia terlihat pucat... "Naruto, ada apa?", tanya Sasuke dengan suara lirih. Suara yang benar benar berbeda dengan suara yang didengar orang orang selain Naruto. Ia terlihat begitu khawatir. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara, namun...

"Naruto!!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kesatu arah. Wajah Naruto memucat. Tangannya bergetar. Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. DIsitu, sebuah siluet yang tinggi dan gagah, berlari menuju mereka. Rambut coklatnya tertiup angin malam yang dingin. Wajahnya juga diterpa angin, membuat pipinya merona. Ia berhenti tepat didepan mereka. "Permisi", katanya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya "boleh saya meminta waktu untuk berbicara dengan nona Naruto?". Otot otot Sasuke menegang. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan tak berperasaan sekarang.

"Sila-.."

"TIDAK!", potong Naruto tiba tiba. Wajahnya masih begitu pucat. Sasuke dan Kiba terkesiap. Naruto menyadari ucapannya. Ia segera berusaha memperbaikinya. Ia menampilkan senyum palsunya. "Maaf tuan, namun saya rasa saya agak kurang sehat. Kalau bisa...", katanya dengan tutur kata yang lemah lembut, namun terasa getaran kecil dalam suaranya. Sasuke menyadari hal ini. "Maaf kepala polisi Inuzuka, namun saya rasa ia benar. Kami akan pulang sekarang. Permisi.", potong Sasuke dingin.

"A-... Ah ya, baiklah...", kata Kiba terpukau. Sasuke segera melingkarkan tangannya yang disambut dengan cepat oleh Naruto. Mereka segera berjalan berdampingan masuk ke rumah itu. Sasuke mempercepat jalannya. Ia segera mencapai ruangan depan. Para pelayan segera membuka pintu untuk mereka. "Tolong sampaikan pada baron Chouji, saya pulang lebih cepat. Naruto tidak merasa cukup baik. Permisi.", kata Sasuke sambil bergegas. Kereta kuda mereka sudah menunggu diluar. Seorang pelayan dengan mata emerald membuka pintu kereta kuda tersebut untuk mereka. Sasuke mengangkat Naruto lebih dulu, kemudian ia sendiri naik kedalamnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega kemudian menyentuh pipi Naruto lagi. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Kedua alisnya naik. "Naruto, katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya?", tanyanya dengan suara yang dalam dan khawatir. Naruto menatap dalam dalam mata Sasuke. Mata obsidian yang begitu dalam dan lembut. Mata saphire Naruto berkaca kaca. Beberapa saat kemudian ia dapat merasakan adanya cairan hangat yang meleleh menuruni wajahnya. Ia terisak isak. Sasuke jadi makin bingung.

Ia gelagapan, bingung akan apa yang terjadi. "Naruto kenapa kamu me-..", kata kata Sasuke segera terpotong akan perbuatan Naruto. Tangannya melingkari leher Sasuke, sementara bibir ranumnya melumat bibir Sasuke dengan rakus. Lidahnya yang mungil mencari jalan masuk ke mulut Sasuke dan segera menjelajahi mulut Sasuke. Sasuke makin bingung. Naruto tidak pernah menyerang. Biasanya Sasuke yang memulai. Ah, tak usah terlalu banyak berpikir, lakukan saja apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan! Sasuke segera mendorong Naruto kesisi lain kereta itu, membalas ciuman Naruto.

Naruto terdesak, lidah Sasuke jelas memenangkan pergulatan itu. Dipikirnya Sasuke mau saja dikalahkan? Naruto segera memberontak, ia mulai kehabisan udara. Sasuke perlahan lahan melepaskan bibir Naruto, membiarkannya menghirup sedikit udara. Nafas mereka berdua terengah engah dan tak terkontrol. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada detak jantung mereka.

"Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan sebuah daster berwarna putih. Ia sudah kembali kekamarnya, kamar kecil-yang sebenarnya besar, namun lebih kecil daripada kamar Sasuke yang sebesar rumah author-yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Sasuke, kekasihnya, tuannya, belahan jiwanya. Setidaknya, ia tahu Sasuke mencintainya juga, dan itu sudah cukup.

Pesta tadi... serasa bagai mimpi sekarang. Mimpi indah seharusnya, apabila Kiba tidak ada disitu dan membawa bayang bayang masa laluku. Kenapa... harus sekarang? Kenapa justru ia datang disaat Tuhan sudah menawarkan kehidupan baru yang lebih indah bersama malaikatnya? Justru disaat ini, dimana aku sudah mulai melihat dunia melalui sayap sayap kebahagiaan.

Kenapa, ketika aku akan dibawanya terbang, justru bayang bayang masa lalu datang menghambat?

Bukan berarti masa laluku semuanya buruk, tidak. Banyak kebahagiaan disitu. Ada bunda, ada guru Kakashi; seorang perwira yang waktu itu kami selamatkan dan mengajari aku baca tulis dan 4 bahasa asing sebelum dia pergi, nona Iruka; gadis manis penjual apel yang akhirnya menikah dengan guru Kakashi dan pergi bersamanya, nona Ayame yang sempat bersaing dengan nona Iruka dalam memperebutkan guru Kakashi, dan anggota rombongan kami yang lain.

Tapi, akhirnya Naruto menemukan seseorang-bukan keluarga maupun teman-yang begitu diinginkannya. Ia rela mengorbankan apapun bagi orang itu, bahkan hidup Naruto sendiri. Justru... pada saat aku akan memulai kehidupan baru...

KREAKKK.....

Pintu Naruto terbuka. Bayangan hitam memanjang terlihat di lantai kamar Naruto. Bergerak perlahan seiring dengan tubuh sang empunya. Naruto menatap sosok dibalik pintu itu tak percaya. Bagaimana ia menutup pintunya perlahan, bagaimana ia berbalik dari pintu dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum tak berdosa. Naruto memperhatikan setiap gerakan sosok tak bercela itu. Perlahan, senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya itu.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto segera berlari menyambut Sasuke yang membuka tangannya-siap menerima pelukan Naruto. Naruto menerjangnya. Yang tentu saja disambut oleh tangan kekar Sasuke yang segera merobek daster Naruto dengan cepat. "Aku tak percaya... Kau harus membelikanku pakaian baru kalau begini caranya, tahu?", bisik Naruto lirih ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya sambil terus menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto yang menguar dari kulit mulusnya. Aroma madu dan buah buahan.

Aroma yang begitu hangat dan manis... Aroma parfum lavender dan mint tadi hilang begitu Naruto mandi. Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disitu. Simbol bahwa kau adalah milikku. Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto, membuatnya bergidik. "Sasuke, berhenti mengulur waktu!!", desahnya protes. Sasuke tersenyum licik.

Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto, mencegahnya memberontak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat puting Naruto, membuatnya semakin merinding. Ia mengerang ketika Sasuke mulai menggigitnya perlahan. "Sial kau brengsek, berhenti main main!", desahnya setengah mengerang. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Ia naikkan wajahnya dan berhenti di leher Naruto. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku.", bisiknya di leher Naruto.

"Apa?!",tanya Naruto agak histeris dan lelah. Suaranya naik 2 oktaf. Sasuke menaikkan wajahnya lagi dan kali ini berhenti di rahang Naruto. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kiba itu?", jawab Sasuke, kali ini serius. Tubuh Naruto menegang. Naruto tidak menjawab.

"....", Sasuke tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia juga tidak bergerak. Ia tahu mungkin seharusnya ia tidak boleh menanyakan masa lalu Naruto, tapi ia benar benar harus tahu karena sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri merasakan bahwa laki laki itu akan membahayakan hubungan yang memang sudah terlarang ini.

"... Kiba... dulu... adalah kekasihku.", bisik Naruto lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Sasuke terkejut. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Ia menatap mata Naruto dengan sorot mata tak berdaya seakan berkata; 'Tolong katakan bahwa kau tadi bercanda'.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi... aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku menjadi kekasihnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan rombonganku... keluargaku. Lalu... lalu...", tambah Naruto dengan matanya mulai berkaca kaca dibagian akhir. Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto erat erat. "Sssst. Tenang ya? Aku minta maaf. Kalau aku tidak membawamu ke pesta itu, semua tidak akan seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan melalui hal ini bersama. Pasti.", bisiknya lembut di telinga Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke"

"Ya, aku juga..."

* * *

**A/N :** Gimana? Maaf ya klu Lemonnya kurang Hot... Tapi saia bakal slalu berjuang!! Review pliz!!


	5. Side story : Tayuya's loyalty

**Disclaimer :** Tayuya milik oom Kishi dan Sasuke. Dia khan pelayan Sasuke.

**Warning :** Alternative World.

**Rating :** T. Disini ga ada apa apa.

**A/N :** Berhubung hari ini natal, saia kasi sedikit hadiah niech! Side story tentang Tayuya! Saia mengabulkan permintaan Ryu deh. Tenang aja, coz ini cuma side story, and juga pendek banget, chapter lanjutan bakal tetep selese tepat waktu!

* * *

_Tak ada yang lebih berharga daripada kesetiaan dan cinta..._

_Namun, apa yang akan terjadi _

_bila kedua hal itu diberikan pada orang yang tidak seharusnya?_

* * *

Cangkir teh itu duduk manis diatas meja kecil beranda. Mengucapkan selamat pagi pada para nightingale yang sedang bernyanyi nyanyi menyambut sang mentari. Tayuya membereskan gaun pelayannya, hendak duduk diatas kursi kayu sederhana yang ada disitu. Kursi dan meja kayu itu sangat sederhana. Berwarna coklat tua kemerahan khas kayu merbau dengan dihiasi ukira ukiran bunga morning glory hasil karya Tayuya dan pelayan lain dikala senggang.

Matanya yang merah bagaikan Red Spinel terlihat teduh dan indah kali ini. Hari masih pagi, ia dapat bersantai sejenak. Angin pagi yang segar dan sejuk berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan rambut kemerahannya yang panjang dan indah, membuatnya terlihat seperti api. Aroma mint dan rosemary menguar dari rambut dan kulit indahnya. Gaun hitamnya dipadu dengan celemek putih berenda renda. Gaun pelayan yang amat cantik; pelayan pelayan di kediaman keluarga Uchiha begitu beruntung.

Dengan tangan mungil dan cantiknya, ia meraih cangkir teh sederhana yang telah ia siapkan sedari pagi itu. Ia menuangkan teh earl grey yang masih hangat kedalam gelas tersebut. Musim semi baru saja datang kembali, walau di wilayah ini musim semi tetap saja dingin. Ia meletakkan teko keramik putih yang mungil dan sepi dekorasi diatas meja itu.

Tayuya lebih menyukai barang barang yang tidak terlalu ramai. Padahal ia sudah ditawari count Sasuke untuk dibelikan peralatan minum teh yang lebih indah sebagai hadiah karena telah membimbing Naruto dengan baik, namun Tayuya hanya memilih teko keramik mungil yang hanya berhiaskan gambar bunga morning glory ungu yang melingkari tutup teko itu.

Tayuya menengak teh itu selagi hangat. Uap putih terhembus dari mulutnya setiap kali ia bernafas. Bunga bunga berwarna putih mendominasi pemandangan taman disepannya. Tentu saja pemandangan di ruang ruang utama jauh lebih indah, namun pemandangan didepan pantry itu saja sudah luar biasa indah.

Merpati merpati putih yang tinggal di rumah burung yang ditaruh di tiap tiap pohon berkumpul ditanah, mencari makanan. Tayuya tersenyum. Ia jadi ingat pada warna kulit tuannya yang luar biasa pucat itu.

Tuannya... count Sasuke... Sudah sedari kecil ia menjadi pelayan Sasuke. Mereka sudah kenal sejak usia Sasuke masih amat belia. Sebelum 'kejadian itu' terjadi dan merubah sikap Sasuke 180 derajat. Senyum yang begitu indah dan polos, yang menyambut Tayuya ketika ia dikirim kesini oleh orang tuanya yang memang tampaknya tidak lagi menginginkannya, sekarang hilang dan digantikan oleh sikap dingin dan matinya perasaan Sasuke.

Namun sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Tayuya tahu walaupun belum pernah melihat mereka bersama. Tayuya tahu karena ia melihatnya; cahaya berkilat di mata Sasuke ketika ia mengabarkan kedatangan Naruto pertama kali. Tayuya amat terkejut pada saat itu, kemudian disusul dengan kegembiraan yang meluap luap. Mata gelap yang telah mati selama belasan tahun itu kini telah hidup kembali!

Bagaimana sikap Sasuke sejak kedatangan Naruto, bagaimana sikap mereka berdua yang selalu bersama sama, membuat Tayuya sadar bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai. Syukurlah, aku sangat lega tuan telah menemukan kebahagiaannya kembali!

Ya, seharusnya itulah yang dikatakan dan dirasakannya, namun ada sesuatu yang lain, perasaan aneh yang menusuk hatinya dengan belati setiap kali melihat mata Sasuke yang berkilat karena kebahagiaan setiap kali melihat gadis gipsi itu. Gadis gipsi itu manis, walaupun berasal dari kelas sosial yang berbeda, namun gadis ini manis, polos jujur, dan baik. Serta yang terpenting : tuan mencintainya.

Walau Tuan besar tidak mungkin mengijinkan hubungan ini semenjak tuan adalah penerus keluarga Uchiha yang terakhir, namun Tayuya yakin, mereka pasti bisa berhasil. Namun, kenapa rasanya justru sakit sekali? Tayuya menghela nafas. Sekarang masih amat pagi dan pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ia jadi ingin bernostalgia. Kapan ya ia pertama kali merasakan cinta kasih dihatinya?

**Flashback :**

_"Mulai hari ini, Tayuya, kamu akan menjadi pelayan dirumah ini. Tuan Sasuke, bimbing dia ya?", kata Orochimaru, agen pembantu yang mengirimnya kesini, kediaman Uchiha, keluarga kaya dan terpandang yang terkenal diseluruh negara. Tayuya hanya diam saja dan menatap wajah anak kecil yang berdiri didepannya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Bah! Dia hanya anak bodoh dan polos yang mujur dan manja! Hanya bisa dilayani, paling ia tidak tahu apa apa! _

_Ia beruntung, hidup dibawah sinar kasih orang tuanya. Sedangkan aku? Ayah dan ibu menjualku pada laki laki pedophil yang sering kali menyiksaku, menjadikanku budak! Aku bahkan ragu apakah mereka pantas disebut orang tua. Orang tua macam apa yang akan menjual anaknya sendiri hanya karena tak menginginkan anak perempuan? Karena itu aku berusaha setengah mati untuk dapat melakukan hal hal yang dapat dilakukan anak laki laki seusiaku._

_Aku dapat memanjat pohon lebih tinggi, berlari lebih cepat, lebih pintar daripada mereka, lebih trampil, aku lebih baik daripada anak laki laki manapun! Namun apa yang terjadi? Aku tetap saja diacuhkan, dibiarkan dahaga oleh kasih dan cinta orang tua, dan akhirnya dijual! Tahukah mereka, berapa kali laki laki tak bermoral itu berbuat tak senonoh padaku? Bukan hanya tubuhku yang menderita, tapi juga hatiku!_

_Dan hal yang sama juga pada anak laki laki ini! Aku berani bertaruh, ia pasti juga akan menyiksaku! Tak ada seorangpun yang baik didunia ini, Tayuya, tidak ada! Tayuya hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa waktu, menyembunyikan kebencian yang menggelora didalam hatinya._

_"Selamat pagi, Tayuya! Kau suka main catur? Temani aku ya!", seru Sasuke gembira dengan senyuman yang begitu polos, begitu indah. Senyum terindah yang pernah Tayuya lihat seumur hidupnya. Ia menarik tangan kurus dan rapuh Tayuya dan mengajaknya berlari kearah kamarnya, menyusuri kolam ikan yang indah, air mancur yang berkilau bagai berlian, dan ratusan bunga bunga indah yang mengucapkan selamat pagi. Dalam beberapa menit, mereka sudah tiba dikamar Sasuke, bermain catur. _

_Tayuya hanya dapat terpesona, tak dapat berpikir-tak bisa berpikir tepatnya-melihat senyuman bak malaikat itu. Apakah, dia malaikat?_

**End of Flashback**

Tayuya tersenyum bahagia mengingat memori indah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia kemudian juga mempelajari, betapa sulitnya hidup Sasuke sebagai seorang count. Ia dibebani tanggung jawab begitu besar, haus akan kasih sayang orang tua, dan ia tetap tersenyum walau dunia ini kejam terhadapnya. Ia kagum, amat kagum akan betapa kuatnya hati Sasuke. Dan bukannya benci, ia malah kagum dan menghormati ayahnya yang dingin dan kejam itu.

Terntu saja semuanya berubah ketika kakak Sasuke, satu satunya sandaran hati Sasuke selain Tayuya, pergi meninggalkan rumah demi cintanya pada seorang pelayan gipsi. Sejak saat itu, hanya Tayuyalah orang yang mengerti Sasuke. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Sasuke, dan akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Karena itu, ia belajar dan bekerja keras, sehingga ia dapat menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah Sasuke.

Tayuya menghela nafas lagi. Ia menguatkan hatinya. Tayuya, walau hatimu sakit, walau nyawamu terancam, layanilah Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

Yap! Aku siap sekarang. Aku akan mengorbankan apapun, demi kebajhagiaan Tuan Sasuke!

* * *

**A/N :** Gimana side storynya? Ato klu maw, biar saya tambahin lagi porsinya Tayuya. Abis, kayaknya Tayuya populer ya?


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer :** Seperti biasa, Matahari masi terbenam di Barat, Indonesia masih tetap miskin, China masih tetap padat, and sadly, Naruto masi punya Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning : **Hmm. Alternative World.

**Rating :** T. Ceritanya balik lagi jadi tipe manis. Ga ada lime di chap ini.

**Pairing :** Jika Sasuke adalah air, maka Naruto adalah tanaman. Karena tanpa air, maka tanaman akan mati. Dan tanpa tanaman, maka air tidak akan berguna.

**A/N :** Para Itachi lovers!!! Itachi jadi protagonis!!! Sasuke baru ketemu setelah bertahun tahun ga ketemu sama anikinya. And... sayang sekali nyambung di chap depan. Well, klu saia bisa ngebut moga moga chap depan da selese minggu ini sie... Ada masa lalunya Kiba ma Naruto! Berhubung Kiba jadi peran yang cukup penting, masa lalunya ga masuk side story, tapi langsung ke chap utama. Btw, banyak yang bilang ceritanya agak terlalu parah niech... Mau di kurangin limenya ato tetep aja segitu? Btw, tq bwat ripiunya! Saia langsung ngetik secepet mungkin!

**Thanks to :**

***) PinkBlue Moonlight :** Hmm... Misteri cewe Itachi... sayang sekali terungkap di chap depan. Ga ska lime ya? Hmm... Nanti ndiadain pemungutan suara deh! Toh kayaknya blakangan ini Limenya eman bakal berkurang. Tayuya eman ska ma Sasuke, tapi dy ga bermaksud bwat jadiin Sasuke jadi milik dy ko...

***) harurunGAARA :** Wew... 12 : 38? Tidurnya ga cukup dong? Kyaknya qta da sama sama bruba jadi kalong nie... wkwk...

***) cha-chan.d-psycoholic :** Iya niech, akhirnya Oro muncul juga. Kesian bgt si Oro, gw jadi kasian sendiri ma dy. Mana gw bikin dy jadi pedofil lagi... Kecian bgt...

***) Ai Shirohime :** Hehe... Gimana chap ini?

***) Solaritica Chika :** Tq~ Aku da ripiu fic qmu kok! Nanti apdet yach!

***) HaruHi Kaoru :** Iya, itu khan cuma side story...

***) Niero. de. Uchisa :** Saia juga klu bisa sie maw tuh punya babu kaya si Tayuya... hehe... *dihajar Doki si Tayuya*

***) Miharu-run is Yaoilover :** Side story Kiba? Kejadian Kiba ketemu Naru? Ada di chap ini kok! Ga masuk ke kategori side story soalnya peran Kiba termasuk penting.

***) lovely lucifer :** Iya niech... Tayuya lapang dada banget yach!

***) chaa a.k.a panda-kun :** Komplex ya? Hehe... Aq juga bukan pro kok... Idenya aja muncul sendiri waktu lagi makan permen... hehe...

***) Chiaki Megumi :** Duh.. Kecian Tayuya... Wkwk... Tq bgt!!

***) zhavu . ludicrous :** Wkwk... Saia liburan ke Semarang, jadi bridesmaid! Iya niech! Dasar Sasuke boros! Mending disumbangin, kan bajunya!

***) yUmi-zAoLdyEcK :** Sayang sekali, chap ini ga ada lime... hiks.. *menangis dalam hujan*...

***) Nazuki. Rinchan :** Saia juga pingin punya cowo yang cuma lembut ke aq!!! *Dihajar Rasengan. "Sasuke cuma punyaku, dasar author tolol!!!"* Iya, soalnya teme klu ga salah artinya eman kurang lebih brengsek. Trus dobe itu kan 'loser' tapi berhubung susah klu dibikin bahasa indonya, saya bikin jadi idiot aja. Ga usa susa susa.

***) some1 like your story :** Waks! Lanjut ke chap ini? Duh, otak saya klu ditambah lime lagi bakal terkontaminasi beneran nie! *cih, emannya blum terkontaminasi!?* Btw, tq berat~!

***) VongoLa-al :** 14 miss type? Da saya perbaikin, senpai! Ada salah lagi gak? Tq da ingetin yach! Terlalu vulgar ya? Hmm... Eman sebenarnya mulai dari chap ini limenya bakal berkurang sie... Weks... DA... saia da langsung beraksi begitu tahu artinya! Tunggu sampe selese yach! Nanti bakal saia kasi taw linknya!

* * *

_"Memories..._

_Something precious that everyone had..._

_Which bring us to happiness whenever we are sad..._

_And give us strength whenever we are weak..._

_But, sometimes memories could also..._

_Steal our live from us..."_

* * *

KRIEET!!

Suara ranjang kayu berderit itu terdengar lagi seperti biasa. Bagaimana tidak berderit? Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung meloncat keatas ranjang kayu malang itu! Padahal usia ranjang itu bisa dibilang cukup tua, mungkin sudah cukup tua untuk dimasukkan ke museum! Pemuda berambut coklat kakao itu mendesah keras keras. Menatap langit langit ruangan mungil bercat krem itu.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke Barat, melihat ke arah pintu kaca menuju ke beranda. Ia belum menutup tirai ruangan itu, jadi pemandangan langit malam dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari rumah mungilnya yang bertingkat dua itu. Yeah... Rumah mungil yang seharusnya jadi tempat tinggalku dan Naruto.

Rumah ini memang sederhana, terletak di pinggir kota dan memiliki perkarangan yang lumayan luas. Terbuat dari kayu, dengan warna coklat kemerahan khas kayu pada umumnya. Jendelanya berukuran besar, untuk memberi ruang bagi cahaya matahari untuk masuk. Ya... cahaya matahari... Naruto pasti senang tinggal di rumah yang berlimpah cahaya matahari. Dan tentu saja akan menyenangkan bagi Kiba apabila dapat melihat senyum indah Naruto yang bermandikan cahaya mentari.

Ada 3 kamar tidur disini. Satu bercat krem untuknya dan Naruto, satu bercat biru, dan satu lagi bercat pink. Dua duanya untuk calon anak anaknya nanti. Anak anak... heh... lucu sekali!! Betapa polosnya aku! Naruto... kenapa? Padahal aku begitu mencintaimu... Aku tahu, aku salah karena telah menjual informasi mengenai rombonganmu demi kenaikan pangkat dan menaikan imej didepan para atasanku.

Tapi, tidakkah cintaku cukup? Kalau kita menikah, aku akan memberikanmu apapun yang kau inginkan!! Aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku akan melindungimu! Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Walau... sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah benar benar mencintaiku... Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Selama ini aku berharap bahwa bila aku mencintaimu dengan sungguh sungguh, mungkin suatu hari... suatu hari...

Kiba menghela nafas lagi. Ia sudah lelah. Malam ini benar benar melelahkan serta membingungkan. Naruto... Pemandangan langit malam ini sungguh indah, bukan? Kalau saja kau dapat melihatnya berdua bersamaku. Aku tahu kau suka melihat bintang bintang. Bintang malam ini terlihat begitu jelas. Aku juga semestinya bisa mengajakmu pergi ke pesta itu dengan kamu disisiku, bukan disisi bangsawan kaya itu!

Naruto...

**Flasback :**

_"Hei Kiba, kau tahu anak perempuan itu?", tanya seorang anak laki laki pada Kiba. Kiba tak begitu memperhatikan, bagaimanapun ia adalah anak yang cukup populer diseantero lingkungan itu. Kiba mendongak. Mata safir hitamnya yang tajam menatap anak itu. Rambut coklat kakaonya kusut dan terlihat liar._

_"Anak itu? Siapa?Dia mencari gara gara hah? Bawa aku kesitu!", jawab Kiba heboh-setengah berteriak sebenarnya. Ia berdiri dengan kakinya yang kecil, khas anak kecil pada umumnya. Ia berjalan cepat cepat; setengah berlari, dengan diikuti para bawahan geng bentukannnya._

_Ia berlari terus menyusuri rumah rumah, pasar rempah rempah, toko apel nona Iruka, kedai nona Ayame, jembatan kecil yang membelah anak sungai Clearriver, dan akhirnya mereka sampai, di sebuah padang rumput indah, penuh dengan bunga bunga, tak begitu jauh dari wilayah pemukiman para gipsi-bajak laut itu. _

_Ia melihat segerombolan anak anak berkerumun pada satu titik. Mengerumuni apa Kiba tak tahu. Ia tetap melanjutkan larinya menuju ke kerumunan itu. Karena ia terkenal sebagai ketua geng anak anak di wilayah itu, semua anak memberikan jalan untuknya._

_Di tengah tengah kerumunan ia melihat seorang anak gadis kecil yang terduduk diatas tanah. Pakaiannya persis seperti gipsi pada umumnya, kepalanya menunduk, tubuhnya yang mungil babak belur, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kiba terkesiap. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ada batu batu disekelilingnya?_

_"Kiba-taichou! Anak gipsi ini telah melukai salah satu anggota kita! Dia harus diberi pelajaran! Ayo, Kiba-taichou, lempari dia dengan batu ini!", jelas seorang anak sambil menyodorkan sebuah batu dalam genggamannnya. Semua anak berseru menyemangati Kiba untuk melempari anak itu._

_Kiba menelan ludah. Melukai seorang perempuan? Aku tidak bisa! Tapi... Ini kehormatanku sebagai seorang ketua geng yang dipertaruhkan! Kiba meraih batu batu itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia menggenggam batu itu erat erat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan melempar batu itu._

_TAKKK!_

_Kiba membuka matanya. Batu itu tepat sasaran, mengenai kepala gadis itu. Gadis itu mendongak, membuat Kiba terkesiap. Keadaan gadis itu amat parah, wajahnya penuh memar, ditambah dengan lemparan Kiba tadi, dahinya yang kotor karena lumpur dan tanah robek dan mengucurkan darah segar._

_Namun ada sesuatu pada gadis itu, tatapan matanya. Matanya begitu indah, berwarna biru bagaikan saphire. Tapi bukan hanya keindahan matanya ,gadis itu menatap tajam mata Kiba dengan begitu berani, seakan sudah siap menerima siksaan apapun, begitu yakin, begitu berani. Tak ada setitikpun keraguan ataupun rasa sakit disitu._

_Kiba bergidik. Ia masih menatap gadis itu. Ia kepalkan tangannya erat erat, agar ia tidak bergetar terlalu hebat. Kata katanya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Tenggorokannnya juga terasa kering. Kiba menelan ludahnya. Dengan kakinya yang terasa lemah, ia berlari menjauhi tempat itu._

_Kiba berlari terus dengan langkah sempoyongan, kakinya tidak dapat berhenti bergetar sedari kejauhan ia dapat mendengar sayup sayup suara teman temannya. "Kiba-taichou! Ada apa?" "Ia pasti terkena sihir dari penyihir ini!" "Ya ya! Itu benar!" "Ayo kita hukum dia!". Kiba memejamkan matanya sembari terus berlari ._

_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Kiba menelan ludah. Perutnya seakan dibolak balik. Ia menggenggam erat erat sekeranjang bunga. Ada daisy, bunga matahari, mawar, lili, dan berbagai bunga liar. Ia memerintahkan para anak anak perempuan untuk mencari bunga bunga terindah yang bisa mereka temukan dan mengumpulkannya satu keranjang penuh. _

_Tentu saja mereka merasa heran, namun Kiba mengatakan bahwa ini adalah misi rahasia, jadi mereka langsung sajamenuruti. Kalau seandainya mereka mengetahui untuk apa Kiba mengumpulkan bunga bunga indah itu, apa yang akan mereka katakan? Bisa bisa terjadi kudeta! _

_Ia berdiri didepan toko apel Nona Iruka. Ia tahu gadis kemarin bekerja disini. Toko apel milik nona Iruka juga menjual selai apel, cuka apel, dan barang barang dengan bahan dasar apel. Karena itu, dibutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk mengurus semuanya. Beruntung, gadis kemarin itu terkenal amat piawai dalam membuat selai, sehingga ia manjadi pegawai kesayangan nona Iruka. Mungkin karena itulah anak anak yang juga bekerja disitu membenci gadis itu?_

_Kiba memperhatikan pakaiannya. Ia memakai kaus dan celana terbaik yang ia miliki. Ibunya juga sudah menyetrikanya dengan baik. Rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan ia sisir dengan amat rapi._

_"Aku pulang ya, nona Iruka!!"_

_Tubuh Kiba menegang. Itu pasti dia! Kiba segera menghadang gadis itu, yang kemudian merespon tindakannya dengan tatapan tajam penuh rasa marah dan ingin tahu. Kiba menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menyodorkan keranjang bunga yang dipegangnya. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah."Ini, hadiah untukmu! Maaf tentang yang kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…" _

_"Ya, aku memaafkanmu.", potong gadis itu. Kiba kaget mendengarnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Gadis itu tersenyum indah sekali. Ia benar benar terlihat manis, bagai malaikat. Kiba tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya dapat menatap gadis itu dengan mata terbelalak._

_"Namaku Naruto. Mulai hari ini, kita berteman ya!"_

**End of flashback**

Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Setiap kali engkau tersenyum, setiap kali angin menerbangkan rambut keemasanmu, setiap kali engkau menangis, aku selalu mencintaimu. Naruto… tapi kenapa?

Laki laki itu. Ya, pasti gara gara dia! Lihat saja, lihat saja! Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak ada yang bisa!

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!??", teriak Naruto keras sekali diiringi dengan suara pecah kaca kaca disekelilingnya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Tayuya yang berhasil menutup telinganya tepat waktu dan dokter Tsunade yang beruntung karena stetoskopnya masih menempel di telinganya bergantian.

Mata keemasan Tsunade mengerjap ngerjap, shock karena suara keras tadi. Rambutnya yang berwarna senada diikat agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Ia memakai gaun yang amat sederhana agar tidak merepotkannya dalam bergerak. Walau rata rata orang jarang memilih seorang dokter perempuan, namun kemampuannya memang tak dapat diragukan lagi.

Tayuya menghela nafas. Ia sudah lelah pagi ini. Tiba tiba Naruto muntah muntah setelah sarapan tadi pagi. Membuat panik saja. Ia segera mencari dokter. Berlari, tentu saja. Beruntung nona Tsunade sedang tidak sibuk dan juga tidak protes karena tidak dijemput dengan kereta kuda seperti selayaknya dokter pada saat itu. Namun ternyata Naruto tidak sakit, dia hanya-…

"Berapa kali harus kuulang, Naruto? Kamu hamil.", kata dokter Tsunade sambil menekankan pengucapannya pada kata yang mungkin paling tidak diinginkan Naruto. Naruto shock. "… Apa-… yang akan dikatakan Sasuke nanti?", katanya lemas. Wajahnya pucat sekali.

Tayuya jadi prihatin juga. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya pelan-tidak kasar seperti biasanya. Gaun khas pelayannya yang berwarna hitam menyapu lantai, menutupi kakinya yang dibalut sepatu sutra hadiah dari tuannya atas jasanya merias Naruto beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku kenal tuan Sasuke dengan cukup baik. Dia tidak akan marah pada hal yang bukan merupakan salahmu kok.", katanya lembut. Ya, tuan Sasuke mencintaimu. Naruto menatap wajah Tayuya dengan matanya yang biru bagai langit. Matanya memancarkan sorot kekhawatiran. Tayuya tersenyum untuk menyakinkan Naruto. Inilah gadis yang akan membahagiakan tuanku.

"Aku tahu… Yang aku takutkan adalah bila ia merasa khawatir atau terbebani. Mungkin ia tidak menyalahkanku, namun dia…"

"Sssh… Tenang saja ya? Aku akan menjelaskan hal ini pada tuan. Kau tidur saja. Kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat.", potong Tayuya. Ia meraih selimut tebal diujung ranjang itu dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengannya. Walau musim semi, suhu saat ini hanya sekitar 7 derajat. Memang jauh lebih hangat daripada musim dingin, tapi tetap saja dingin.

Naruto menyerah pada kehangatan yang ditawarkan selimut itu. Ia mengangguk perlahan dan menutup matanya dengan enggan. Tayuya tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu ruangan itu, membukakan pintu bagi sang dokter. Ia berjalan bersama dokter Tsunade di lorong. Setelah memastikan bahwa jarak mereka dengan ruangan Naruto cukup jauh sehingga suara mereka tak terdengar, Tayuya menghentikan langkahnya sehingga dokter Tsunade juga berhenti.

Ia memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Guci keramik dari Timur, lukisan pemandangan pagi hadiah dari viscount Sai, dinding yang berwarna putih berlapis sutra, lilin gantung di langit langit. Sepi, aman. Tayuya memindahkan tatapannya pada dokter didepannya. Pada mata keemasannya, rambut pirangnya, batu emerald yang tertanam didahinya, gaun hijau mudanya yang dililit kain tile hijau dibagian torso, dan tas putihnya yang berisi berbagai peralatan kedokteran.

Tayuya menatapnya dengan sorot sungguh sungguh. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?", Tanya Tayuya dengan suara yang dalam dan serius. Tsunade balas menatap Tayuya dan memejamkan matanya kemudian. Ia membuka matanya lagi namun kali ini ia menatap kebawah lantai. "Buruk. Kurasa tubuhnya agak lemah. Mungkin ia seringkali dianiaya sewaktu kecil? Kurasa itu akan berpengaruh pada kesehatannya. Selain itu, tampaknya ia juga sedang memiliki banyak persoalan yang membuatnya merasa kalut. Akan jauh lebih baik bila ia bisa lebih tenang.",

Pandangan Tayuya menerawang. Ia tidak bicara lagi. Tsunade menatapnya. "Sebenarnya, siapa kira kira ayah anak itu?", tanya Tsunade. Tayuya memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu siapa. Ia tahu, dengan jelas sekali. "Tuan Sasuke…", bisiknya. Mata Tsunade membelalak kaget, kemudian kembali normal. "Oh, begitu.",bisik Tsunade pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata Tayuya membuka perlahan. Matanya bagaikan batu jasper, merah menyala. "Mungkin sebaiknya anda pulang, nona Tsunade. Biar saya pesankan agar disiapkan kereta kuda untuk anda.", katanya dengan suara yang tegas namun tetap ramah. Tsunade menatap kebawah lantai. "Ya… baiklah."

* * *

"_Senja ini..._

_Ketika matahari menyelimuti dunia dengan cahaya kematian,_

_Seorang pemuda, bertemu dengan orang dari masa lalunya..._

_Seorang pemuda, memanggil sang dewa kematian..._

_Seorang wanita,merenung dan berpikir..._

_Tanpa mereka ketahui, garis takdir bersinar..._

_Menunjukkan jalan yang berujung pada..._

_Akhir yang sama..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke termenung didalam kereta kudanya yang nyaman. Ia merasa belum siap pulang, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar. Mungkin ia akan mengunjungi danau tempat ia dan kakaknya biasa memancing bersama. Ia sudah lama tidak pergi ke tempat itu. Mungkin dapat menenangkan hati galaunya.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia mencintai Naruto, amat sangat. Ya… tampaknya waktunya sudah datang. Ia harus menikah dengan Naruto, secepatnya. Namun, apakah aku pantas, mendampinginya, malaikat indah itu, sepanjang hidupnya? Kereta kuda itu berhenti. Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya.

Kereta kuda itu dibukakan pintunya oleh kusir kereta itu. Sasuke turun dengan perlahan lahan, kemudian menyuruh sang kusir untuk menunggunya sebentar. Ia dapat merasakan angin sore yang bertiup perlahan, menerbangkan rambut hitamnya yang indah luar biasa.

Ia dapat mengendus aroma mentega yang manis, aroma tanah yang lembab namun menyenangkan, aroma kopi dan rempah rempah yang menguar dari pasar rempah rempah, aroma air dari air mancur yang tidak begitu jauh dari situ, dan aroma debu jalan. Aroma khas perkotaan. Sasuke berjalan perlahan melewati toko buku, toko roti, perpustakaan, kuburan Heavengate, gereja, dan akhirnya ia tiba disuatu padang rumput yang dikelilingi hutan.

Padang rumput itu penuh dengan bunga bunga liar beraneka warna. Kupu kupu, tupai, dan kelinci terlihat disekitar padang itu, menikmati sore indah ini. Angin sore bertiup lagi, terasa begitu segar dan menyenangkan. Cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna jingga menyapu setiap sudut padang rumput itu. Danau indah ditengah padang rumput itu memantulkan pemandangan sore yang begitu indah.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput.

Ia menatap pemandangan langit sore yang begitu indah. Awan yang berwarna emas, langit biru dengan semburat semburat berwarna emas dan kemerahan, siluet kelam pepohonan, Hembusan angin yang menerbangkan awan berwarna emas. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah namun sekaligus menyedihkan pada saat yang sama.

Senja hari, saat akhir sekaligus saat awal. Sang bayu membuai bumi dengan kesejukan dan kelembutannya. Menyambut malam, menidurkan semua insan. Para penguasa langit mulai terbang, kembali ke peraduannya, dimana sang buah hati menanti, dengan hati galau nan cemas.

Srak

Sasuke bangkit, menegakkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat. Siapakah yang begitu tidak berperasaan, mengganggu keindahan sore bagai surga ini? Akh!

Angin sore berhembus, terasa segar dan lembut. Meniup rerumputan, mengusir kelinci kelinci ke balik siluet gelap pepohonan, meniup rambut hitam sempurna Sasuke dan... dia....

Rambutnya yang hitam indah dan diikat satu ditiup angin, berkilau memantulkan cahaya keemasan sang surya. Mata hitamnya yang membelalak lebar karena terkejut memancarkan kebaikannya yang begitu indah, tak berubah walau tahun tahun berganti. Jas, kemeja dan celana sutra hitamnya telah berganti dengan atasan dan celana sederhana dari kain katun berwarna coklat pasir yang telah memudar, kulitnya yang dulu putih tak bercela kini berlumur debu dan lumpur. Seperti... rakyat jelata. Angin sepoi sepoi berhenti bertiup. Menjatuhkan rambut mereka berdua yang anehnya tetap tidak terlihat berantakan walau ditiup angin sedemikian rupa.

"Itachi... ?"

* * *

"_Orang orang pergi dan datang..._

_Semua diatur oleh garis takdir kita..._

_Apabila takdirku dan takdirmu bersinggungan,_

_Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan bertemu lagi..."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan ini?", tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike yang berwarna pirang. matanya membentuk pola spiral yang agak membingungkan. Mungkin mirip dengan agate? Ia memperhatikan pemuda didepannya dengan serius. Alisnya terangkat, menandakan bahwa ia tidak percaya.

Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tegap dan gagah. Walau angin sore berhembus diluar sana, namun rambut coklatnya tidak terpengaruh. Matanya yang bagaikan safir hitam berkilat kilat akan keyakinan.

"Ya, tuan Nagato. Saya yakin.", serunya dengan suaranya yang seperti biasa amat penuh kepercayaan diri. Nagato hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kiba menatap menerawang, menembus laki laki itu, menatap keluar ruangan. Sudah senja...

Awan awan dengan warna jingga keemasan, langit biru muda dengan semburat semburat jingga, cahaya berwarna emas cenderung merah yang menerobos jendela besar dibelakang Nagato, burung gereja yang beterbangan menuju ke sarang mereka...

Senja... saat awal sekaligus akhir... Ya... Ini adalah awal sekaligus akhir bagiku, Naruto... Betapa indahnya cahaya itu, yang memberikan sapuan warna jingga kemerahan keseluruh objek diruangan ini maupun diluar sana. Ya, warna yang indah bukan? Warna yang timbul akibat kematian sang mentari. Warna yang menyerupai darah... Menyelimuti dunia dengan berita kematian...

"Baiklah. Akan kami pertimbangkan."

* * *

"_Bila aku tak dapat memilikimu, maka tidak ada yang dapat..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia merasa lemah sekali sedari pagi. Ia dapat merasakan nafasnya semakin pendek, detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya rasa lemah ini berasal dari hatinya, bukan dari fisiknya. Senja hari... Begitu indah...

Rambut keemasannya berkilau kilau amat indah karena diterpa cahaya matahari senja. Kulit kecoklatannya berwarna madu, memantulkan cahaya indah dari luar ruangan. Ia mendapat firasat buruk... Ya, firasat buruk bahwa hidupnya bukan merupakan hidup yang mudah. Jalan yang ditempuhnya akan berkelok kelok dan berbatu. Mungkin bisa dibilang, firasat wanita?

Naruto menatap gaun yang sedang dipakainya sekarang. Gaun sutra kualitas terbaik dengan warna oranye pucat, berhiaskan pita pita berwarna hitam yang melilit gaun itu. Gaun dengan kualitas sama yang dipakai anggota kerajaan. Naruto tersenyum, lebih tenang sekarang. Gaun ini adalah hadiah dari Sasuke.

Naruto ingat, bagaimana Sasuke membuat sebuah pencarian harta karun untuk Naruto. Tentu saja, Naruto harus memecahkan teka teki di atas kertas petunjuk sebelum mengetahui lokasi kertas petunjuk berikutnya. Dan hebatnya lagi, Sasuke menggunakan soal soal tesnya! Naruto kelabakan. Ia tidak pernah belajar di sekolah.

Walaupun Naruto tiap hari diajari oleh Sasuke, namun tetap saja tingkat intelegensinya tidak mencukupi. Naruto mencari hadiahnya sampai malam hari! Naruto tertawa kecil ketika ia ingat bagaimana ia memaksa Sasuke menyerah dan langsung memberitahu dimana hadiah itu tanpa Naruto harus mati matian memecahkan teka teki itu.

Sasuke, seperti dapat ditebak, amat keras kepala dan tidak mau memberitahu lokasi hadiahnya. Naruto berhenti tertawa. Ia dapat mencium aroma parfum Sasuke di ruangan ini. Sasuke memang sering mengunjungi kamarnya. Kamar mereka, kan hanya dibatasi sebuah tembok.

Naruto teringat lagi akan Kiba sekarang. Bagaimana Kiba menatapnya, seragam Kiba yang nyaris tidak pernah lepas dari kulitnya. Naruto hanya... tidak dapat mencintai Kiba... Naruto menyayangi Kiba, dan ia tahu Kiba juga menyadarinya. Tapi... rasa sayang Naruto untuk Kiba adalah sebagai teman. Tidak dan tidak akan lebih dari itu.

Kiba... Dia amat sangat ceria, egois, dan jujur saja amat gigih. Justru itulah yang sebenarnya ditakutkan Naruto, kegigihannya. Naruto dapat melihatnya di mata Kiba malam itu. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu. Yang tentu saja amat bodoh. Kiba memang selalu begitu, ceroboh dan beraksi sesuai dengan tuntutan hatinya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia benar benar... Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Dadaku terasa sesak sekali, benar benar sesak, seakan ada yang menekannya agar aku tidak bisa bernafas. Sakit sekali... Naruto dapat merasakan air matanya meleleh, menuruni wajah manisnya. Kiba... Dia tetap temanku, namun Sasuke... Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpanya. Hidup tanpa Sasuke sama saja dengan mati. Sasuke adalah air bagiku, tanpanya aku akan mengering dan mati.

Apa yang direncanakan Kiba? Apa yang akan... dilakukannya? Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dari diriku. Apapun. Walau seandainya itu akan berakhir dalam sebuah adegan penuh darah, kematian. Kiba akan melakukan apapun. Walau seandainya ia sendiri akan mati, walau seandainya Sasuke akan mati, walau seandainya... aku akan... mati.

Air matanya mengalir tambah deras, nafasnya semakin tak terkontrol, detak jantungnya berkali lipat lebih cepat. Aku tak bisa bernafas... Tolong... Tak bisakah sekali ini saja, Tuhan membiarkan aku hidup damai bersama malaikatku, hidupku, belahan jiwaku? Tidak bisakah sekali saja, aku hidup damai dan tentram, tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti?

Naruto menyeka air matanya, menyingkapkan selimut tebal berisi bulu angsanya yang hangat, dan menjejakkan kakinya diatas lantai karpet merah apel yang nyaman. Ia berjalan, agak sempoyongan karena terlalu lama tertidur. Naruto dengan perlahan membuka pintu kaca menuju beranda kecilnya yang manis. Beranda itu hanya berisi sebuah meja bundar berwarna putih dengan lapisan emas berbentuk bunga mawar di sisi luarnya, dan sebuah kursi putih yang senada dengan mejanya.

Ia duduk diatas kursi itu. Dari sini ia dapat melihat beranda Sasuke yang berada tepat disebelah. Lebih besar, tentu saja. Tempat dimana Sasuke sering kali duduk menghabiskan waktunya. Naruto merasa jauh lebih damai sekarang. Sebagian besar akibat pemandangan indah taman didepannya dan aroma bunga bungaan serta semak semak mint dan teh yang terletak ditaman yang terbawa oleh angin sepoi sepoi senja hari.

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam dalam. Ia merasa lebih baik. Aku pasti bisa melewati semuanya. Ya, pasti bisa!!

* * *

"_Selama ada engkau bersamaku, aku tidak takut"_

* * *

**A/N :** Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Ripiu pliz! Tanpa ripiu, saia bakal mati kekeringan!!! *Dilempar dari jendela, over acting* Hehe... Saia jadi ngerasa klu kecepatan ngetik saia jadi ningkat jauh de... Wkwk... R&R yach!


	7. A New Hope, A New Relationship

**Disclaimer :** Chara chara di fic ini eman punya oom Masashi, tapi authornya tetep saia! Jadi, nasib mereka ya.... milik saia dong... (Ketawa ala Kururu)

**Warning :** Alternative World. Ada ide bwat nama kota and negara setting cerita ini?

**Rating : T**. Lagi lagi, no lime.

**Pairing : **Sasunaru; One of those star-cross'd lovers. Whose love destined to be doomed, and will be ended by blood.

**A/N :** Helo semuanya! Sori ya, telat apdet. Ini gara gara nyokap saia sie... Gila aja, saia ngabisin waktu seminggu nemenin dia shopping and main ke ruma oma slama seminggu! Jujur, kaki saia da bengkak sekarang. Saia ga kuat... Ukh... mana beso saia da skul lagi... Btw, Itachi muncul!! Skarang misteri cwe Itachi da jelas!! Oh ya, chap ini Sasuke balik jadi ke sikap masa kecilnya. Bukan OOC loh, soalnya sikapnya jadi persis kaya waktu dy kecil.

**Thanks To : **

***) cha-chan. d-psycoholic :** Di chap ini saia justru kasian ma Kiba... Saia da apdet nie!

***) lovely lucifer :** Eh, kayaknya ga ada yang nyadar ya? Ceritanya Sasuke da taw. Dy da ngomong klu dy mesti cepet cepet nikah ma Naruto kan?

***) yUmI- zAoLdyEcK :** Hehe.... tq!! Ngomong ngomong, saia blum pantes dipanggil senpai loh... Saia disini khan setaon aja blum...

***) chaa a.k.a panda-kun :** Kompleks? Masa sie? Wew... Sori klu gitu... Klu chap ini, sulit ga?

***) HaruHi KaoRu : **Masa sie? Eman sesulit itu ya? Hmm... Kayaknya ada yang salah sama cara saia nulis ya?

***) VongoLa-al :** Tapi, nurut saia saia blum sejago senpai. Yah... Knapa? Saia sebenarnya justru paling butuh info tentang miss typo. Soalnya saia orangnya eman ceroboh sie... Hehe... Tarsan dengan monyet? Hmm....

***) Chiaki Megumi :** Blum cukup? Wah... Saia kayaknya harus siap siap mengalami kerusakan rohani tingkat tinggi nie....

***) Some1 like your story : **Tq~! Gimana dengan chap ini? Review pliz!

***) PinkBlue Moonlight : **Hmm.... Kimimaro? Kayanya ide bagus tuh...

***) zhavu. ludicrous : **Wkwk... Kapan kawin? Baru tunangan nie!! Tenang aja, saia kirim undangannya nanti via kodoknya Jiraiya. Wkwk.... Sampe ato ga blum tentu sie...

***) Nazuki. Rinchan :** Perpaduan mereka berdua? Wah... Yang pasti kayaknya bakal manis bgt!!!

***) Deeandra Hihara :** Maaf yach! Soalnya saia eman ga jago bikin lemon sie!! Masi amatiran nie...

***) Niero. de. Uchisa :** Porsi lime? Hmm....

***) miharu is hiruma :** Wkwk... Gimana dengan chap ini?

***) harurunGAARA :** Anaknya mirip siapa? Mirip saia kali ya? *Apa hubungannya?*

***) Solaritica Chika :** Tq! Review chap ini pliz!

* * *

_"My only love sprung from my only hate!_

_Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
_

_That I must love a loathed enemy"_

**- Act 1, Scene 5, Romeo and Juliet -**

* * *

Sasuke menatap kedalam air, menembus menuju dasar danau, mengikuti cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus dasar danau, memperlihatkan pemandangan luar biasa indah didalam danau yang tak pernah tersentuh. Ikan ikan berwarna warni berenang renang, mengitari seberkas cahaya keemasan yang mencapai dasar danau, bermain main dengan batu batu kecil yang berkilauan. Beberapa diantara batu batu itu berwarna. Mungkin batu alexandrite? Well, Sasuke memang sering kali menaruh hiasan hiasan dalam danau ini ketika kecil. Katanya sih supaya danau itu terlihat cantik, hadiah untuk para ikan ikan yang baik sekali mau dipancing oleh Sasuke. Jadi, setiap kali Sasuke berhasil menangkap satu ikan, dia akan melemparkan satu hiasan untuk menggantikan ikan itu. Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi apa saja yang dia lemparkan kedalam danau itu.

Yang ia ingat adalah, ia akan melemparkan hiasan yang mengingatkannya akan ikan yang ditangkapnya. Ternyata dulu ia melemparkan batuan berharga ya? Ternyata sewaktu kecil aku senakal ini? Sasuke tersenyum karena pikirannya sendiri, menahan tawa. Ada feldspar, diopside, ametrine, mother of pearl, lapis lazuli, ah ada mutiara hitam..., sunstone, andalusite... Wow, banyak juga...

Sasuke menatap beberapa batu berwarna pucat yang berkilau dibagian yang dangkal dari danau itu. Aquamarine, moonstone, rose quartz, blue moon quartz, goshenite, kunzite... Dipikir lagi, warna warna itu... cocok sekali dengan Naruto? rose quartz dan kunzite yang berwarna pink pucat, persis dengan warna gaun Naruto sewaktu itu, cantik sekali. Aqua marine, blue moon quartz... warnanya biru langit... Hei, dipikir lagi mata Naruto lebih mirip dengan aquamarine daripada safir? Hmm... moonstone yang bagaikan pelangi, seperti dia yang membawa warna dalam hidupku. Goshenite yang berkilau kilau transparan, seperti dia memberikan cahaya bagiku dan mau menjadi transparan; bersikap terbuka padaku.

Sasuke meraih batu batu itu dengan tangan mulus nan indahnya. Ia mengangkatnya keatas permukaan air. Batu batu itu berkilau semakin indah lagi, warnanya tak berubah diatas tangan pucat Sasuke, seakan bersorak sorak gembira karena akhirnya bisa menghirup udara lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus batu batu berharga yang telah diasah itu dengan jari jarinya yang kurus dan panjang.

Ia menggenggam batu batu itu dan membungkusnya dalam sapu tangan sutra kremnya. Sapu tangan itu lembut sekali, ia membelainya berkali kali untuk memastikan bahwa sapu tangan itu halus. Ia meletakkan sapu tangan berisi batu batu itu dibalik jasnya dengan hati hati. Ia memastikan bahwa batu batu itu aman ditempatnya. Naruto mungkin akan menyukai mereka...

"Hei, kamu mau?'

Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke Timur, tempat dimana seorang laki laki tampan dengan mata bagai berlian; berlian hitam maksudnya, atau onyx, atau apapun itulah! Tapi mungkin lebih tepat berlian hitam, matanya begitu penuh dengan sinar yang membutakan. Memberi kesan hangat yang mungkin tidak dimiliki Sasuke lagi kalau bukan berkat Naruto. Kesan hangat yang tidak pernah pudar... walau tahun tahun telah berlalu sejak 'kejadian itu'.

Saat ini, senja masih berkuasa, warna keemasan yang sebelumnya telah bertambah sedikit dengan semburat semburat pink dan kemerahan dilangit. Angin masih bertiup dingin seperti biasa, menerpa tangan pucat laki laki dewasa didepannya yang menyodorkan segelas penuh susu hangat. Uap mengepul dari atas permukaan susu tersebut, bereaksi terhadap perbedaan suhu yang amat drastis.

Laki laki itu masih menatapnya, menyodorkan gelas itu lagi, mengangkat alisnya yang berwarna hitam diatas kulit pucatnya yang sudah bersih sekarang, menunggu sambutan tangan Sasuke.

"Well? Mau tidak?"

Sasuke terkejut, ia sadar dari lamunannya akibat suara tersebut. Ia tersenyum sebagai reaksi, senyum palsunya yang dingin dan kaku, sembari mengulurkan tangannya, meraih susu hangat yang amat cocok diminum di suhu seperti ini. Biasanya Sasuke memilih wine, atau shampagne; tak usah banyak banyak, segelas sudah cukup. Namun kali ini tampaknya segelas susu hangat saja sudah cukup.

"Thanks."

Itachi tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'kembali' kemudian duduk disebelah Sasuke. Ia menyesap susu hangat itu bersama Sasuke. Ia kemudian menatap menerawang ke langit, ke burung burung yang beterbangan menuju sarangnya, ke gradasi warna mengagumkan langit yang jujur saja terlihat seperti pelangi raksasa. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kearah danau, menatap danau yang luar biasa jernih itu sekali lagi sembari mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

Banyak. Ada banyak sekali yang Sasuke ingin tanyakan pada kakaknya, namun bagaimana caranya? Err... 'Kakak, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan', begitu? Dengan serius? Ukh... Rasanya justru seakan aku adalah seorang bapak bapak yang akan mengajarkan pendidikan seks pada anaknya! 'Ka~kak!! Boleh aku nanya gak?', dengan centil? Uph... Lebih baik bunuh diri... 'Kita... da lama ga ketemu ya?', dengan datar dan nada sedih? Gah... Rasanya seakan akan aku gay...

"Sasuke, bagaimana ayah?"

Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya pada kakaknya cepat cepat. Lupakan imejmu sekarang, Sasuke. Kamu sudah lama tidak melihat sorot mata penuh kebaikan itu. "Ya, baik baik saja. Seperti biasa. Bagaimana dengan... Sasori kak?", jawab Sasuke-dingin pada awalnya, namun ragu dan terkesan hati hati pada akhirnya. Ia tidak melihat wajah Itachi ketika bicara, ia menatap danau jernih yang penuh ikan itu lagi. Terlihat cahaya warna warni yang begitu indah keluar dari danau itu. Mungkin suatu hari Sasuke harus mengambil batu batu berharga di dasar itu. Bisa rusak mereka kalau dibiarkan disitu terus tanpa perawatan memadai.

Wajah Itachi mengerut, seakan menahan sakit yang amat sangat, namun tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Sasuke merasa bersalah. Walau tidak melihat, Sasuke tahu kira kira seperti apa reaksi Itachi. Bagaimanapun, ia memiliki jabatan tinggi di militer bukan karena ia adalah seorang count semata. Intuisinya kuat, amat sangat kuat. Bisa dibilang, ia merasakan sejenis aura dari kakaknya yang langsung memberi tahu Sasuke ekspresi kakaknya tanpa harus melihat.

"Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu dan keluarga Uchiha...", serunya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar, setipis tisue. Suaranya benar benar menunjukkan rasa sakitnya. Sasuke benar benar... Bagaimana ya? Bagaimanapun ia tetap kakak Sasuke. Dan jelas sekali bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat marah lagi pada Itachi berhubung ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Itachi; jatuh cinta pada seorang gipsi.

"Kakak, sejak kapan aku meminta kakak minta maaf? Seingatku aku meminta kakak memberitahuku tentang kabar Sasori. Kakak memangnya sudah lupa pada kata kata ayah?", Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tegas dan sebenarnya agak dingin, walau tidak sedingin yang biasa ia gunakan pada orang orang disekitarnya. Ia tetap menatap lurus pada pemandangan didepannya, menikmati hembusan angin sore yang sejuk dan menyenangkan. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum ketika ia merasakan bahwa saudara satu satunya itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan dan kelembutan seperti biasa.

"Seorang Uchiha adalah orang dengan harga diri tinggi, karena mereka menjunjung tinggi nama keluarganya yang besar! Karena itu, jaga mulutmu. Hanya menjawab apa yang ditanya dari orang lain. Dan bila orang bertanya, kau harus menjawab sepadat, sejelas, dan sesingkat mungkin!", kata mereka bersamaan, disusul dengan tawa ceria mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tertawa terus. Bahkan awan dan bunga bunga ikut tertawa dan bergoyang goyang mengikuti mereka, namun tentu saja mereka tidak menyadarinya. Karena memang begitulah bunga dan awan, tidak ada manusia yang dapat mendengar mereka.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan memamerkan senyum indah penuh kebahagiaan sebagai ganti dari tawa canda tadi. "Sasori baik baik saja kok. Kami mempunyai sebuah rumah mungil dari kayu yang amat manis di tepi sungai. Dan anak perempuan kami, Hina. Kau tahu kan bahwa Sasori amat menyukai boneka? Karena itulah kami memberi nama anak itu Hina, selain itu dia memang cantik dan manis sekali kok, persis dengan boneka. Kau harus melihatnya sekali kali, Sasuke! Dia benar benar manis! Tentu dia akan senang melihat pamannya bukan? Dia baru saja berumur 5 tahun, tapi dia pintar dan supel. Kami hidup bahagia...", katanya dengan semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia ikut bahagia mendengar celotehan kakaknya yang terdengar amat bersemangat. Sudah sejak lama Sasuke tidak mendengar suara merdu kakaknya. "Kau tahu? sekarang Sasori memanjangkan rambutnya. Walau sebenarnya pendek juga tidak jelek, namun ia terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang sepinggang! Eh... Tidak sopan benar aku, tolong, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang", tanya Itachi dengan sorot mata penuh penantian. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas melalui hidungnya, menahan tawa.

"Sekarang ayah tidak terlalu banyak mencampuri urusanku. Aku bekerja sebagai jendral angkatan darat dan juga mengurusi usaha perdangan keluarga kita sedikit sedikit. Aku tinggal terpisah dengan ayah sekarang. Kau tahu, terkadang hidup dengan ayah bisa menyebalkan. Ibu... meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Kalau mau aku dapat mengantarkanmu ke kuburannya."-Ia menghembuskan nafas dan hening sebentar untuk menunjukkan pernghormatannya pada sang ibu-"Kau tahu? Kalau bukan karena permintaan ibu untuk berbaik hati dengan ayah, aku sudah akan kabur mengikuti jejakmu."-Ia tertawa sedikit, diiringi dengan tawa Itachi juga-"Beberapa tahun ini..."

Itachi menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, Ada apa ini? "Aku... menemukan... ah, tidak. Begini kak, aku akan menikah beberapa waktu lagi. Tanpa sepengetahuan ayah tentu saja.", katanya malu malu. Mata Itachi membelalak lebar. Sebagian karena kaget, dan sebagian karena bahagia menemukan tanda bahwa adiknya telah menemukan seorang tambatan hati. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, siapa dia? Siapa namanya? Dari keluarga apa?", tanya Itachi penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sasuke tersenyum menyesal. "Dia... juga gipsi kak...", katanya pelan, setengah berbisik. Kakaknya diam, matanya terbelalak lebar. Lagi. Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya. "Aku bertemu dengannya waktu di penjara. Kakak tahu gerombolan gipsi-bajak laut yang waktu itu tertangkap? Ya... Maksudku yang itu...

"Tapi dia bukan 100% gipsi seperti Sasori kak... Rambutnya berwarna keemasan, dan matanya biru safi- eh, bukan. Warna matanya lebih menyerupai aquamarine. Aku pikir... Mungkin aku akan bertunangan dengannya akhir minggu ini. Dan kalau bisa, bulan ini aku akan menyelenggarakan acara pernikahan kami. Kakak mau datang kan?", tanya Sasuke ragu. Ia melirik Itachi. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memberi tahu hal ini pada Itachi kalau seandainya ia tahu bahwa reaksi Itachi akan seperti ini.

Itachi akhirnya tersenyum lembut. Ia menepuk punggung adiknya pelan. "Tentu saja aku mau, adikku sayang. Kalau perlu, aku akan datang juga pada acara pertunanganmu. Kirimkan undangannya padaku ya?", seru Itachi dengan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan. Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Tampaknya... Kita memiliki persamaan ya kak?", kata Sasuke agak jahil. "Ya, begitulah. Memang hebat para wanita gipsi itu.", kata Itachi meladeni candaan Sasuke. Mereka berdua tersenyum usil, kemudian mengadu gelas berisi susu hangat mereka. "Cheers", kata mereka bersemangat. "Untuk pernikahan Sasuke di masa datang.", kata Itachi dengan nada seakan menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu oleh Sasuke. "Dan untuk kehidupan Itachi supaya damai dan menyenangkan.", kata Sasuke sambil menaikan satu alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu walau sebenarnya ia sudah mengakhiri kalimat itu. "Terutama untuk para gadis gipsi yang telah berhasil mengambil hati kita!!", seru mereka setengah berteriak, disusul dengan tawa mereka yang keras dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Kelompok burung yang terakhir telah terbang kembali ke sarangnya. Warna keemasan langit telah berubah menjadi merah darah.

* * *

"Sasuke... sebenarnya ada apa ini?", tanya Naruto penasaran. Matanya menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia diajak makan malam di atas beranda kamar Sasuke. Meja bundar disitu dilapisi dengan taplak meja dari sutra putih, diatasnya terletak sebuket mawar merah dengan lilin lilin berwarna merah mengelilinginya, Lilin lilin berwarna merah, pink, pastel, dan putih diletakkan di setiap sudut beranda beserta pagar pengaman beranda yang berwarna hitam, sofa empuk yang berada disitu diganti dengan dua kursi berwarna putih yang cantik sekali. Harganya tidak mungkin kurang dari seluruh isi ruang makan mewah Sasuke.

Ditambah lagi dengan gaun Naruto dan jas putih yang dikenakan Sasuke. Warna gaun itu putih. Lagi. Namun kali ini terkesan lebih mewah, lebih dewasa dengan semburat semburat warna merah darah ditepinya. Renda renda yang tipis dan berjaring jaring menghiasi tepi gaun itu. Daripada gaun yang dipakainya waktu ke pesta tempo hari, gaun ini lebih terbuka dan ketat. Seperti gaun malam. Belum lagi dengan perhiasan dengan bandul berbentuk kristal yang dipakaikan pada Naruto. Mereka tidak mau kemana mana kan? Ada apa ini?

Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik. Naruto kesal melihatnya. Jadi Sasuke berniat mempermainkannya nih? Tentu saja, saat ini Naruto tidak bisa begitu marah pada Sasuke. Malam ini Sasuke benar benar terlihat tampan. Warna jas Sasuke kurang lebih senada dengan Naruto. Kancing pada lengan kemejanya berwarna merah darah, dan ujung ujung jasnya berwarna merah juga. Seakan memberi kesan 'hidup' pada kulit Sasuke yang luar biasa pucat.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak menyentuh kaviarnya. Apalagi kalkun panggang yang disajikan dengan Alba White trufflenya? "Naruto, kenapa kau tidak makan saja sih?", tanya Sasuke dengan raut muka agak jengkel. Naruto menghela nafas dan akhirnya mulai menyendokkan makanan yang sebenarnya merupakan pemborosan terbesar tersebut kedalam mulut mungilnya. Ia terus melanjutkan makannya, dengan diiringi senyum Sasuke yang memperhatikannya makan.

"Cih... sebenarnya ada apa sih?", tanya Naruto heran. Dia sudah selesai makan dengan cepat, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa tidak enak karena Sasuke telah membelikannya makanan yang begitu mahal. Sasuke tersenyum, ia menyodorkan segelas wine merah. Dahi Naruto mengerut kesal, walau akhirnya mengalah. Ia meraih gelas tersebut dan dengan hati hati menyeruput wine itu sembari terus menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata penuh kecurigaan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menghadapai pandangan mata Naruto yang bersifat menuduh itu. Ia menatap bintang bintang yang seperti biasa terlihat amat jelas akibat suhu kota itu yang memang dingin sepanjang waktu. "Kau tahu? Bahwa waktu kakakku meninggalkan keluargaku tanpa ijin untuk menikah, aku berubah menjadi seperti es; dingin, kaku, dan keras. Aku berpikir bahwa aku membenci dunia, aku membenci semuanya, aku membenci diriku sendiri.", kata Sasuke lirih dengan suaranya yang lembut dan indah. Naruto menatap kearah sepatu merahnya, merasa prihatin.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, senyum mengembang di wajah pucatnya. "Hidupku begitu menyebalkan. Aku hidup hanya demi memenuhi harapan egois ayahku. Aku bahkan tidak lagi merasa bahwa aku adalah manusia. Aku hidup bagaikan mesin, semuanya dikontrol ayahku dan orang orang disekelilingku. Aku tidak punya kehidupan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Aku hidup, memang hidup, namun tidak benar benar 'hidup'. Dan suatu hari, Tuhan mengirimkan malaikatnya untukku."-Ia membuka matanya, menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata penuh cinta dan perhatian-"Hari itu, aku sedang bekerja seperti biasa.

"Count Neji mendatangiku. Katanya ia telah berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa dan ia ingin aku melihatnya. Seperti biasa, entah kenapa orang itu selalu begitu, menyombongkan hal hal yang telah dimiliki atau dilakukannya padaku. Jadi, dengan malas aku berangkat ke arah yang telah ditunjukkannya padaku sendirian. Saat itu masih musim dingin. Angin berhembus kuat dan salju masih cukup tebal diatas tanah. Wangi bir dan alkohol serta aroma susu yang hangat memenuhi kota. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan aroma kayu bakar. Aku berjalan terus dan akhirnya tiba ke lokasi yang dimaksudkannya dan memasuki gedung tua dan jelek itu.

"Aku berbicara dengan seorang petugas tua yang belakangan kuketahui namanya Jiraiya. Wajahnya benar benar buruk. Mukanya seperti katak. Tampaknya dia juga materialistis. Aku mengikutinya berjalan. Aku menuruni tangga tanga ke ruang bawah tanah yang amat sangat dingin dan lembab. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa tempat itu sangat tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Mungkin seharusnya aku membeli penghangat untuk tempat itu. Batu batu yang menyusun dinding dan lantainya berlumut dan justru memperparah dinginnya ruangan itu. Obor dan lilin lilin disitu tentu tidak mampu menghangatkan tempat itu.

"Benar benar membekukan tulang. Namun, ketika aku melihat ruangan tempat bukti jasa Neji itu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang berhasil menghangatkan hatiku. Hal tercantik yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Bahkan dewi dewi juga pasti akan mendesah iri melihat kecantikannya. Aphrodite tidak ada apa apanya dengan senyum manisnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun lusuh yang berwarna oranye, kotor karena lumpur dan debu. Namun tidak ada suatu apapun yang mampu menyembunyikan kecantikannya yang begitu... begitu... sempurna...

"Ia meringkuk di sudut ruangan, hanya melihat kakinya yang tidak mengenakan sepatu sama sekali. Aku kemudian menyadari sesuatu dibalik debaran hatiku yang tiba tiba yang berhasil membuat kepalaku pusing dan tidak bisa berpikir; aku menginginkan dia. Sampai saat itu aku tidak pernah merasakan dorongan emosi yang begitu kuat. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku benar benar bagaikan robot sebelum bertemu dengan malaikat itu. Sang petugas tua itu benar benar menyebalkan. Dia menyadari reaksiku dan akhirnya menawarkan malaikat itu untuk dibeli olehku. Ia menuntut harga yang tidak biasa. Sebenarnya malah terlalu murah untuk malaikat itu. Namun, aku benar benar menginginkannya dan mengabaikan hinaan petugas itu dengan menjual sang malaikat pada makhluk yang bahkan tidak layak disebut manusia seperti aku ini.

"Kau tahu? Malam ini aku mengajaknya makan malam di beranda kamarku dan kemudian akan melamarnya untuk menikah denganku.", katanya dengan sorot mata berapi api. Naruto masih bingung dan shock. Ia tidak dapat mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengitari meja bundar itu, dan akhirnya berlutut didepan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya dengan hati hati. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam, berlapis beludru dan kelihatannya menyimpan sesuatu dengan harga luar biasa mahal.

Ia membuka kotak hitam tersebut, membuat Naruto terkesiap saat melihat isinya. Sebuah cincin yang luar biasa indah. Terbuat dari platina, berhiaskan 7 batu mulia. Berlian ditengahnya, aquamarine, moonstone, blue moon quartz berbentuk bintang disisi kiri berlian dan rose quartz, kunzite serta goshenite berbentuk bintang juga disisi kanan berlian. Selain berlian itu, semuanya berukuran kecil, terlilit platina.

Naruto benar benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cincin itu lebih terlihat cantik karena tersapu cahaya bulan dan lilin yang lembut. Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, maukah kau menjadi istriku, Uchiha Sasuke?", tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang lebih lembut, lebih tegas, namun mencerminkan kedewasaan serta cintanya pada Naruto.

Air mata membanjiri kelopak mata Naruto, namun tidak sampai tumpah. Naruto tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ia benar benar terlihat cantik saat ini. Tidak akan pernah ada wanita secantik ini diatas permukaan planet ini. Ia seakan berkilau, memancarkan pesona luar biasa. Ia mengangguk perlahan, menatap mata Sasuke, tenggelam didalamnya. Bibirnya yang bergetar karena kebahagiaan bergerak, mulai berucap.

"Aku bersedia. Walau seandainya ajal menjemputku, walau seandainya kiamat datang mengancam, aku akan tetap bersedia menjadi istrimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup telapak tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto benar benar bahagia. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan telapak tangan Naruto dan menatap matanya, melumat bibir ranum Naruto dan kemudian pipinya yang basah akan air mata kebahagiaan.

Bulan dan bintang tersenyum penuh rahasia menatap kebahagiaan mereka. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus kencang...

* * *

"Selamat untuk kalian!", seru seorang wanita dewasa yang tampaknya merupakan salah satu diantara para golongan atas negara itu. Rambut keemasan wanita itu digelung tinggi tinggi keatas, beberapa bagian rambutnya yang memang tidak begitu panjang, dibiarkannya mencuat keatas. Sorot mata hitamnya yang tajam namun dewasa memproyeksikan gambaran seorang ibu yang baik dan dewasa.

Gaunnya berwarna beige dan emas. Polos, namun memperlihatkan kemewahan luar biasa dari warnanya. Gaun itu memperlihatkan pundaknya dengan jelas. Lengannya dililit kain yang berkerut kerut. Batu Emerald yang memperkaya penampilannya terletak di tepi gaun itu, tepat di tengah dadanya yang berukuran lumayan. Senyumnya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Tidak penuh kepuura puraan yang berlebih dan penuh basa basi seperti yang diperlihatkan para lady lain.

Naruto tersenyum malu malu. Tampaknya ia dapat akrab dengan wanita ini. Sasuke tersenyum disebelahnya, senyum kali ini tidak dingin dan kaku lagi, melainkan penuh kehangatan dan rasa bahagia. Mungkin karena ini adalah pesta pertunangannya dengan gadis yang paling dicintainya diseluruh dunia? Well, bagaimanapun ada takdirnya disisinya. "Terima kasih, marquess Temari.", serunya dengan suara yang tegas seperti biasa, namun lembut dan memancarkan kebahagiaan tak terkira.

Wanita itu terkejut setengah mati. Matanya membelalak lebar dan tampaknya ia lupa berkedip. Nafasnya berhenti karena shock. Wajahnya pucat, seakan baru saja melihat sesuatu yang semestinya tidak ada didunia ini. Naruto berjuang menahan tawa. Dasar Sasuke, sedingin apa kau biasanya?

Seorang laki laki mendatangi mereka. Wajahnya cukup tampan walau jelas kalah jauh dengan tunangan Naruto. Ekspresinya malas, tidak ada keseriusan dalam sorot matanya. Sama seperti wanita tadi, ia juga tidak repot repot bersikap terlalu sopan, berbasa basi. Jalannya tidak kaku seperti rata rata laki laki di ruangan ini, begitu santai, namun tetap terlihat gagah. Matanya yang berwarna hitam sulit dibaca, terlalu datar.

Rambutnya yang juga berwarna hitam, diikat keatas. Jasnya yang berwarna hijau emerald, dikancing dengan kancing emas. Warna jas itu sesuai dengan batu yang menghiasi gaun mewah marquess Temari. Ia menepuk pundak wanita yang masih shock itu. "Hei, Sasuke, Kau apakan istriku?", tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar agak marah namun tidak benar benar serius. Naruto dapat menangkap maksud laki laki itu untuk bercanda.

"Haha. Terima kasih sudah datang, marquis Shikamaru.", seru Sasuke diawali dengan tawanya yang terdengar bersahabat dan hangat seperti yang diperlihatkannya pada Naruto. Awalnya, ia juga shock, sama seperti Temari tadi, namun ia pulih dengan amat cepat. "Ya, ya… Merepotkan saja. Sebenarnya kalau bukan karena istriku ini yang mengatakan ingin melihat tunanganmu, aku tidak akan datang. Hhh…", serunya malas sambil menghela nafas. Walau begitu, jejak jejak kehisterisan masih dapat terdengar disitu.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Beruntung ia berhasil menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik kipasnya yang berwarna pastel dan emas itu. Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk bersalaman dengan para tamu tamu yang lain. Mereka berjalan perlahan. Jas putih bergaris garis hitam Sasuke terasa dingin di lengan Naruto yang dibalut sarung tangan chiffon beigenya yang berenda emas. Naruto benar benar bahagia. Ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa begitu bersemangat.

"Selamat ya, untuk pertunangan kalian!"

"Count Sasuke, tunanganmu cantik!"

"Kalian benar benar terlihat serasi."

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."

Berbagai ucapan selamat dilontarkan kepada mereka semua. Termasuk pandangan terkejut dan ngeri yang menyusul tepat setelah Sasuke tersenyum hangat dan mengatakan terima kasih. Amatlah ironis bagaimana kumpulan orang orang pintar dan kaya ini dapat terlihat begitu idiot begitu berhadapan dengan senyum maut Sasuke. Jadi sekarang siapa yang nomor satu dalam mengejutkan orang?

"Kak Itachi!"

Sasuke berseru gembira, setengah berteriak. Seorang laki laki dengan rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir kebelakang mendatangi mereka berdua. Ia memakai sebuah jas berwarna hitam polos yang halus. Tampaknya usia jas itu sudah cukup tua. Disebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita dewasa yang manis sekali bagai boneka. Rambutnya merah panjang dan digerai polos, gaunnya yang amat sederhana bila dibandingkan dengan para wanita terhormat disekitar Naruto berwarna merah, sesuai dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang indah. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dan serasi, membuat Naruto sempat merasa iri.

"Naruto, ini kakakku, Uchiha Itachi. Dan disebelahnya ini adalah istrinya, Uchiha Sasori. Kak, ini tunanganku, Uzumaki Naruto. Manis kan?", serunya jail dan polos. Yang mengejutkan lagi, tampaknya dua orang didepan Naruto itu tidak terkejut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu ringan. "Oh, jadi ini ya perempuan yang berhasil menjatuhkan Sasuke, si patung batu?", kata Itachi setengah tertawa. Sasuke dan Sasori juga ikut tertawa. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum geli.

Naruto merasa puas sekali. Apa yang bisa ia takutkan? Ia sudah bertunangan dengan laki laki yang dicintainya, takdirnya. Ia tidak perlu takut bahwa ia tidak cocok dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak perlu takut Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Ia tidak perlu takut dan ragu tentang masa depannya dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia tidak perlu takut pada apapun bukan? Ia sudah dapat membayangkan masa depannya; anak anak yang manis dan lincah bermain main di kaki ayahnya yang sedang menikmati hangatnya api perapian.

Apa lagi yang mungkin diinginkan Naruto? Perlahan lahan, ia berusaha bangun dari fantasinya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh perhatian. Sebuah ruangan yang luas dan mewah. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan pesta Sasuke yang biasanya. Lampu lampunya, stage untuk para pemusik, tirai berwarna beige, pintu utama besar yang berwarna hitam, dan tangga bercabang yang berada diujung ruangan, menuju lantai dua rumah itu yang merupakan kamar tamu yang banyak dan berbagai bagian pribadi rumah itu.

Pandangan Naruto tertumbuk pada satu titik. Tidak begitu jauh dari pintu kaca menuju taman belakang, dibawah kaca besar bertirai beige, sebuah sosok yang amat dikenal Naruto, yang telah bermain dengannya, yang Naruto habiskan masa kecilnya bersama, yang memberinya hadiah hadiah yang agak mengganggu. Angin malam yang sejuk berhembus perlahan dari pintu kaca yang terbuka itu, membelai rambut coklat kemerahan sosok itu yang rapi, mengibarkan jasnya yang berwarna coklat tua bermotif kotak kotak, menerbangkan sapu tangan yang dipegangnya kelantai, tepat didepan posisi Naruto berdiri saat ini. Sapu tangan itu berwarna putih, seakan menggeletar karena tertiup angin. Terlihat seperti makhluk hidup kecil yang sedang meregang nyawa.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Suaranya tidak dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya, kakinya seakan terpaku pada lantai marmer dibawahnya, darahnya seakan surut dari wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Pada mata berwarna hitam kelam bagaikan malam yang memancarkan sorot mata yang kompleks, menatap Naruto. Mata dan raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan keadaan hatinya. Wajahnya berkerut seakan menahan sakit, sementara matanya menatap Naruto dan laki laki disebelahnya dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian.

Perlahan lahan, sosok itu bergerak setelah menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah pucat pasi dalam kurun waktu yang serasa bagaikan bertahun tahun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sekarang berekspresi dingin dan berjalan menyeruak diantara keramaian, menuju taman belakang kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu. Naruto ingin menyusulnya, namun kakinya tidak dapat bergerak. Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga, ia berhasil melangkahkan kakinya yang sekarang gemetaran dan kaku menjauh dari Sasuke dan teman temannya. Ia menerobos keramaian dengan linglung, bingung dengan langkah yang ia ambil sendiri. Ia berjalan tertatih tatih menuju taman belakang, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari orang orang disekitarnya.

Angin dingin berhembus pelan, menyambut kedatangan Naruto keluar ruangan. Kelelawar terlihat beterbangan dilangit gelap, kira kira 50 kaki dari pagar rumah mewah itu. Kolam ikan terlihat berkilauan, mengundang Naruto untuk berjalan mengarungi jembatan putih dari kayu dan perak yang ditempa dengan tangan, membentuk ornamen ornamen yang memperkaya penampilan jembatan kecil mewah itu, menuju sebuah gazebo ditengah tengah kolam, berwarna putih, berkilau perak ditimpa cahaya bulan purnama.

Naruto memandang sekitarnya, mencari sosok yang ia lihat tadi. Berlari lari meyusuri maze dari semak rosemary, mawar putih, dan mint, menerobos padang bunga tulip putih, mawar putih, lili, morning glory, dan berbagai bunga bunga berwarna putih bagai salju lainnya. Tapi nihil. Tak ada sosok yang dicari Naruto di taman itu. Sosok itu tidak mungkin halusinasi Naruto. Karena imajinasinya tidak cukup kaya untuk menciptakan ekspresi itu keluar dari Kiba yang selalu tertawa dan heboh. Tak jauh dari situ, hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar hitam tinggi yang dibalut morning glory putih yang lebat hingga tidak menyisakan celah sama sekali, sebuah kereta kuda kecil yang sederhana berlari menyusuri jalanan malam yang sepi dan berkabut, membawa seorang lelaki yang sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit dihatinya yang seakan hancur berkeping keping.

* * *

**A/N :** Gimana? Kali ini ga saia masukkin puisi kaya kemaren, soalnya lagi ngejar waktu niech!! Sori ya, saia telat apdet. Saia minta maaf sekali lagi!! Review pliss?


	8. A misterious letter?

**A/N :** Sori ya, saia hiatus. Saia bener bener sibuk! Ada lomba Inggris, pemilihan sebagai anggota OSIS, dll. Saia jadi ga bisa cepet update. Sekarang saia da lanjut, walau singkat banget. No lime, sorry. Tapi saia janji bakal mulai seperti semula sejak hari ini.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya oom Kishi..... sayang ya? Kalau milikku, Naruto dah jadi manga shoujo tuh.....

**Rating :** M karena yah..........

**Warning :** Alternative world. Antara yaoi ato tidak. Sasunaru. Tapi, Naru jadi cewe..... Lime!!!

**Summary :** Naruto ditangkap dalam sebuah sel dan Count Sasuke menyelamatkannya dengan membelinya dari sang penjaga penjara!!!

* * *

"Srrsshh..."

Terdengar suara berdesir yang amat pelan dan lembut di telinga Naruto yang lumayan peka. Suara yang begitu halus dan lembut, terdengar serupa dengan suara desir lembut ombak yang amat kecil menerpa pasir, seperti suara yang ditinggalkan Naruto dan ibunda ketika mereka berjalan bersama sama menyusuri pinggir pantai putih yang amat sepi itu. Ya... Pantai di daerah Barat yang indah dan sepi, dikelilingi hutan dan tebing tebing, dengan air jernih bagai kristal, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, memperlihatkan kehidupan para biota laut yang amat ramai dan terlihat indah.

Naruto menoleh sejenak untuk melihat asal suara tadi. Tampaknya imajinasinya terlalu liar. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ibunya dulu, aroma manis yang menyenangkan yang tercium dari tubuh ibunya, ia merasa seakan sedang menghirup aroma tersebut sekarang. Ya... dibelakangnya tidak ada siapa siapa. Tidak ada ibunya, tidak ada pantai masa kecil Naruto. Hanya sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar, ruangannya yang telah direnovasi setelah pertunangannya dengan Sasuke.

Ruangan itu adalah hasil penjebolan dinding yang membatasi kamar Naruto dengan kamar tamu VIP di sebelahnya. Kamar VIP di rumah tersebut sebenarnya hanya ada 5, dan ukurannya juga jauh lebih besar daripada kamar biasa, walau lebih kecil daripada kamar Sasuke. Karna kamarnya dan kamar VIP itu digabung, kini ruangannya nyaris sama dengan kamar Sasuke, walau masi saja lebih kecil beberapa meter. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak begitu menyukai ruangan yang begitu besar, namun Sasuke memaksanya dengan alasan 'Kau kan sudah menjadi tunanganku, masa kamarmu setara dengan tingkat seorang asisten pribadi?' Cih... Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal logika itu. Siapa yang tidak senang bila dirinya dianggap lebih penting?

Ya... ruangan yang mewah dan indah dibelakangnya-bayangannya tidak terlihat, hanya bayangan rumah besar itu yang terlihat ditaman-, perabotan mewah luar biasa yang bernuansa biru muda dan putih. Sesuai dengan warna matanya, kata Sasuke. Naruto lebih menyukai kombinasi warna oranye dan hitam sih, namun warna itu tampaknya tidak akan cocok di rumah ini. Selain itu, cara Sasuke mengatakannya; alasan kenapa ia memilih warna biru, itu... membuat Naruto tersanjung...

Tentu saja perabotan perabotan mewah itu baru, Sasuke tampaknya senang sekali menghambur hamburkan uang... Semuanya baru, termasuk... gaun putih di pintu lemarinya itu...

Udara bergerak disekelilingnya, membentuk angin yang dingin dan membawa potongan potongan es yang terlalu kecil untuk dilihat namun terasa dikulitnya. Kulitnya terasa kering sesaat, dan oh ya, jangan lupakan sensasi kasar kristal kristal super kecil itu, namun segera terasa basah karena mereka segera meleleh diatas kulit panas Naruto. Hmm... apakah kristal kristal ini disebabkan oleh uap air yang membeku? Kurasa suhu dingin di tempat ini cukup masuk akal untuk hal ini.

Ugh... baiklah. Tampaknya aku tidak dapat menjauhkan pikiranku dari gaun itu. Tayuya itu... Suatu hari dia harus membayar apa yang ia perbuat... Gaun itu, gaun itu... Memang indah sih, tapi... Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku gugup dan malu!!! Kenapa harus ditaruh ditempatku? Katanya sudah merupakan tradisi bahwa seorang calon suami tidak boleh melihat gaun mempelai wanitanya sebelum hari-H. Ukh, aku benci tradisi. Oh, juga masalah _something old, something blue, something new, _dan _something borrowed_. Tampaknya ini merupakan salah satu kesempatan yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Sasuke untuk menghamburkan uangnya lagi. Ia membelikanku kalung emas putih dengan berlian biru (ya, asal tahu saja, berlian tidak hanya putih), sebuah gelang yang luar biasa indah milik seorang ratu dari sebuah negara diseberang lautan, dan sebuah gelang lagi yang digunakan di sanggulnya, dipinjam dari viscount Sakura.

Ukh... Sebenarnya aku jauh lebih senang dengan pernikahan yang hanya terdiri antara orang orang yang penting bagi kami saja, namun tampaknya kalau aku berniat untuk memasuki dunia pergaulan Sasuke... Ukhh!!! Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Yang penting kami bisa bersama, itu saja sudah cukup!!

Naruto menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia alihkan pandangannya dan ia kerjapkan mata birunya dengan lembut. Masa depan, sudah didepan mata...

* * *

Sasuke menggeram. Kertas mahal berwarna coklat pasir itu diremas tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Wajahnya yang pucat dan putih berubah agak memerah, walau begitu orang orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa ia bisa meledak kapan saja. Matanya yang tajam dan dingin membelalak lebar, penuh dengan kemurkaan dan nafsu membunuh. Angin musim semi (Yang terasa luar biasa dingin di wilayah ini) menjadi begitu tajam dan menyakitkan diruangan ini.

Sang pengantar pesan itu sendiri telah lama pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah mama-aku-takut. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam dalam dari celah giginya yang tertutup rapat.

"KARIN!!!"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut gelap dan kacamata bergagang hitam segera berlari memasuki ruangan itu. Dari wajahnya, kentara sekali ia merasa takut luar biasa. Tangannya ia silangkan diatas rok gaunnya. Rambutnya yang panjang agak berantakan karena panik, tergerai diatas gaun turtoise-nya yang terbuat dari kain rajutan. Matanya yang berwarna hitam hanya menatap jas Sasuke dengan takut takut-tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Karin,", suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar-berusaha menahan amarahnya yang akan meledak. "Kenapa aku baru mendapatkan pesan ini sekarang?" Karin hanya menatap lantai sekarang. Tangannya meremas remas gaunnya gugup. "E-eh... I-... itu.."

"JAWAB!!!"

Karin tersentak kaget. Matanya berkaca kaca. Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena menahan tangis sekarang. "Sa-... saya benar benar tidak tahu... Pembawa pesan itu datang dengan mendadak. " Bulir bulir air mata yang terasa hangat menetes keatas karpet berwarna merah marun dan emas diatas lantai. Suara count Sasuke benar benar menakutkan.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan penuh amarah. Mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak dapat ditangkap oleh Karin. Daripada mengatakan, mungkin lebih cocok disebut berbisik.

"Maaf, tuanku?"

"....."

"Ya?"

"PERGI!!!!!", teriaknya dengan suara yang luar biasa keras. Suaranya menggelegar, menggetarkan kaca jendela. Karin segera berlari sekencang mungkin dari ruangan itu, tak peduli bahkan ketika dia akhirnya jatuh akibat licinnya lantai tanpa karpet setelah ia meninggalkan area karpet marah marun-emas itu.

Sasuke menenenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas panjang berkali kali, ia membuka matanya dan melirik kepada pintu didepannya. "Panggilkan Ten-ten kesini!!", serunya dengan suara yang jauh lebih terkontrol. Ia mendesah, meletakkan dahinya diatas kepalan tangannya. Matanya memandang nanar.

"Aku masih belum boleh kehilanganmu, Naruto. Belum boleh."

* * *

**A/N :** Kan? Kan? Super pendek kan? Maaf, maaf!! Tapi saia janji bakal jadi seperti semula mulai hari ini!!


End file.
